


Love Me Like The First Time

by yourstruly614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chanbaek fic, Childhood Sweethearts, Divorce, Doctor Park Chanyeol, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Singer Byun Baekhyun, chanbaek au, opm love songs, tagalog fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 13:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstruly614/pseuds/yourstruly614
Summary: Pagkalipas ng sampung taon ay muling nag-krus ang landas nila ng dating asawang si Chanyeol. Natupad na nito ang pangarap nitong maging doktor, isang sikat na singer na rin siya. Ngunit kung kailan sa tingin niya ay may pagkakataon na silang dalawa, saka nito sinabing gusto na nitong makipaghiwalay. Saksi ang annulment papers na ginawa ng abogado nito para isampal sa kaniya na hindi na siya nito kailangan sa buhay  nito.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Love Me Like The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Biglang pumasok lang to sa isip ko nung napakinggan ko yung Love Me Like The First Time ni Faith Cuneta tas dire-diretso na yung scene sa utak ko.
> 
> \+ Dito ako nagsusulat kaya pasensiya na sa mga grammar error ko, typos and all. wala pong proofread ito. TAMAD HO AKO SA GANUN! XD
> 
> \+ Ang mga naka-italicized scenes ay puro flashback.
> 
> \+ Kung sinuman ang magbabasa nito..sana magustuhan mo! <3

* * *

* * *

_There are nights when I can't help but cry_

_And I wonder why you have to leave me_

_Why did it have to end so soon_

_When you said that you would never leave me_

_Tell me_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_What did I do to make you change your mind completely_

_When I thought_

_This love would never end_

_But if this love's not ours to have_

_I'll let it go_

_With your goodbye_

  
  


**HALOS** mabingi si Baekhyun ng magmulat siya ng mata pagtapos ng kanta niya ay ang pagsalubong ng isang malakas na hiyawan at palakpakan ng mga taong naroroon at dumagsa para sa bagong album launching niya. 

Halos gumuho ang activity center ng sikat na mall na kinaroroonan niya dahil halos hindi mahulugang-karayom ang mga tao. Lahat nais masilayana ang nag-iisang Byun Baekhyun. 

Katulad ng mga nagdaang album launch ay talaga nga namang dinagsa ito ng kaniyang mga tagahanga. 

Baekhyun is one of the famous and multi talented artist today. He was known as Midas, because everything he touched turned into gold, ganun ang karisma niya sa masa. Idagdag pa na sadyang hit ang lahat ng mga kanta niya. Nito ngang nagdaan ay kinilala siya bilang King of Teleserye Theme Song dahil talaga namang kumita ang lahat ng mga teleserye kung saan siya ang kumanta ng official soundtrack nito. 

Matamis na ngumiti at kumaway si Baekhyun sa mga fans niya at media na naroon ng matapos ang kanta niya. 

**"Hi, Kamusta kayong lahat?"** masayang bati ni Baekhyun sa mga ito na sinagot naman ng nakakabinging sigawan at tilian. 

Pagkatapos ng song number niya ay nagkaroon ng ilang tanong from media about sa album niya. Nagkaroon din ng pagkakataon ang mga fans niyang makapagtanong sa kaniya. Masaya si Baekhyun habang nakikisalamuha sa kaniyang mga fans. Pagkatapos ng question and answer ay nagkaroon pa ng album signing. Ngunit ni segundo ay hindi nakitaan ng pagkapagod si Baekhyun. Siguro ganun talaga kapag mahal mo ang ginagawa mo. Masaya siya na nagagawa niya ang hilig niya at nakikita niyang masaya ang mga fans niya.

Ilang sandali pa nga ay natapos na ang album launching. Halos di na siya makadaan sa dami at kapal ng taong nais siyang makuhaan ng litrato, makamayan at makayakap. Game naman si Baekhyun doon dahil kasama iyon sa trabaho niya. Kaya naman halos ihagis na niya ang katawan sa sobrang pagod ng sa wakas ay makapasok na siya sa van niya kasama ang manager niyang si Jongdae.

Napabuga si Baekhyun ng malalim na buntung-hininga ng sa wakas ay umandar na ang kanilang van. Pipikit na lang dapat siya para sana makaidlip kahit papaano ng marinig niyang nagri-ring ang cellphone niya. Kinuha naman iyon ni Jongdae at inabot sa kaniya na nakakunot-noo. Si Jongdae ang humahawak ng phone niya kapag nasa labas siya para sa trabaho. 

_Unknown Number_

Nagkatinginan pa sila ni Jongdae ngunit sa huli ay pinili na lang din niyang sagutin. Madali lang naman mam-block ng mga prank callers. 

**"Hello?"**

**"Mr. Park?"**

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya at awtomatikong bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya ng marinig niya ang tinawag sa kaniya ng nasa kabilang linya. 

**"I-I'm sorry..?"**

**"Mr. Baekhyun Park, right?"**

**"Who's this?"**

**"This is Atty. Kim Junmyeon and I'm calling on behalf of my client, Doctor Chanyeol Park."**

Muntik ng mabitawan ni Baekhyun ang cellphone niya ng marinig ang pangalan na binanggit ng nasa kabilang linya. Pasalamat na lang siya at nakaupo siya ng mga oras na iyon dahil ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun ang panghihina at pangangatog ng tuhod niya. Ramdam niya rin na nanginginig ang kamay niya sa kaba. Hindi agad siya nakahuma at tila nalunok ang sariling dila sa bigla. 

Mariin na napapikit si Baekhyun at pilit na pinakakalma ang sarili ngunit tila maling desisyon iyon dahil awtomatikong pumasok sa isip niya ang imahe ng isang lalaki. Ang pinakagwapong lalaking nakita niya sa buong buhay niya. Ang tanging lalaki na nagpapabilis sa tibok ng puso niya noon. Ang nag-iisang lalaking pinapasok niya sa buhay niya. His first love and first heartache. 

**"May kailangan tayong pagusapan, Mr. Park--"**

**"Please, just call me Baekhyun. Ano'ng kailangan nating pagusapan?"**

Tumikhim ang lalaki sa kabilang linya. **"It's about your annulment with Doctor Park."**

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang bara sa lalamunan niya maging ang pagsikip ng lalamunan niya ng marinig ang pakay ng kausap. Sabagay, dapat matagal na niyang hinanda ang sarili na kahit anong oras ay hihingin na nito ang kalayaan nito. Nagtataka nga siya kung bakit ngayon lang ito nakipagusap sa kaniya tungkol sa kasal matapos ng sampung taon. 

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun.

**"Bakit hindi siya ang makipagusap sa akin ng personal?"** tanong niya sa abogado. Gusto niyang palakpakan ang sarili dahil hindi man lang siya nautal sa kabila ng kabog ng puso niya. 

**"Kakarating lang ng kliyente ko mula sa ibang bansa. Abala siya sa negosyo ng pamilya niya."**

**"And do you think I'm not?"**

Narinig niyang huminga ng malalim ang kausap. **"I know you're busy, too. Don't make this difficult for the two of you. May sari-sarili na kayong buhay and I think it's about time to put the past behind."** mababa at magaan ang boses na sabi nito sa kaniya. 

Muling napabuntung-hininga si Baekhyun. May punto naman ang abogado nito, siguro sapat na ang sampung taong paghihintay. Sapat na iyon para tuluyan na nilang pakawalan ang isa't isa. Sapat na iyon para naman tuluyan na siyang makalaya sa nakaraan niya. Para tuluyan na siyang maging masaya. Baka ito lang ang kailangang mangyari para maturuan muli ni Baekhyun na buksan ang puso at magmahal muli. 

Bumuntung hininga si Baekhyun. **"Sige, call me where I can meet you and I'll be there."**

**"Oh yes, regarding that, we would like to invite you to come in Park Mansion para mapirmahan mo ang mga papeles."**

Natigilan siya. Isipin pa lang niya na muli siyang tatapak sa mansyon ng mga ito ay pinanlalamigan na siya ng kamay. 

But it's now or never, kapag hindi pa niya hinarap iyon ay mas lalo lang tatagal. 

**"Okay. I'll be there."**

Kahit hindi niya nakikita ang kausap ay naramdaman niyang napangiti ito at tila nakahinga ng maluwag. **"We will be expecting you here, Baekhyun. See you"**

**"Bye."**

Pagkatapos ng paalaman nila ay pinatay na niya ang cellphone at parang lantang gulay na napasandal na lang sa upuan niya. Hinang hina si Baekhyun at hanggang ngayon ay nanginginig pa rin ang mga kamay niya sa hindi inaasahang tawag. 

**"Hoy, Baek? Okay ka lang ba, namumutla ka."** untag ni Jongdae sa kaniya ngunit hindi na niya magawang sagutin ang manager. 

Tuluyan na kasing kinain ng nakaraan niya ang buong isip niya. Ang nakaraang nakakabit pa rin sa kasalukuyan.

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  


_**NAPAPIKIT** at napangiwi si Baekhyun ng marinig niya ang murahan at sigawan ng nanay niya at ng bagong kinakasama nito mula sa kwarto niya. Narinig pa niya ang batuhan at pagkabasag ng kung ano na lalong nakadagdag sa ingay ng bahay. Sigurado siyang pinagpipiyestahan na naman sila ng mga kapitbahay nila ngayon. _

_Sanay na naman siyang tampulan sila ng tsismis ng mga kapitbahay dahil bukod sa papalit-palit ng lalaki ang nanay niya ay hindi naman lingid sa lahat ang trabaho nito. Nagtatrabaho sa isang club ang nanay niya, minsan na siyang nakapunta doon at pinangako niya sa sariling hinding-hindi na siya tatapak pang muli. Halos hindi niya masikmura ang mga babaeng halos wala ng saplot sa katawan habang umaaliw sa mga customers sa club. Kahit ang nanay niya ay ganoon rin ang trabaho. Tila nakadikit na nga sa lugar nila na magiging ganun rin siya balang-araw na mariin niyang tinatanggi sa isip. Kahit na anong mangyari ay magsisikap siya para maiahon ang sarili sa hirap na nararanasan niya ngayon._

_Tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang tenga sa pag-asang maiibsan nun ang ingay na naririnig niya._

_**"T-tama na.."** mahinang sabi niya sa sarili. Namalayan na lang niya ang pag-init ng gilid ng mga mata niya hanggang sa naglandasan na ang luha sa mga mata niya. _

_Ilang sandali pa ang nagdaan ng maging tahimik na sa labas ng kwarto. Natapos na rin ang sigawan at murahan._

_Napabuntung-hininga si Baekhyun. It's either lumabas na ang mga ito o di kaya ay nagkaayos na naman ito. Sa paulit-ulit na nangyayari at nasasaksihan iyon ni Baekhyun ay kabisado na niya na konting lambing lang sa nanay niya ng mga lalaking binabahay at kinakasama nito ay mas mabilis pa sa kidlat na umaamo ito. Handa na naman itong magpakabulag at magpakatanga kahit alam naman ni Baekhyun na piniperahan at ginagamit lang ng mga iyon ang nanay niya._

_Sumilip si Baekhyun sa labas ng kwarto niya. Sumalubong sa kaniya ang nakakabinging katahimikan. Hapon na ng mga oras na iyon kaya kinuha niya ang maliit niyang bag na kinalalagyan ng journal niya at pumunta sa paborito niyang tambayan sa lugar nila._

_Ilang sandali pa ay nakikita na niya ang patag at berdeng damuhan sa ibaba ng bundok. May kung anong mahika ang talampas na iyon kung saan awtomatikong napapanatag ang kalooban niya tingnan lamang niya iyon._

_Kaagad siyang pumuwesto sa ilalim ng malagong puno ng narra na madalas niya ring pagtambayan kapag pumupunta siya doon._

_Nakapikit na huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun, tila pinupuno ng sariwang hangin ang buong sistema. Dito talaga siya madalas pumupunta kapag mabigat ang puso niya, kapag gusto niyang tumakas sa hirap ng buhay, kapag napapagalitan siya ng nanay niya, kapag gusto niyang huminga at lalong lalo na kapag ginagawa niya ang isang bagay na nakakapagpasaya sa kaniya. Dahil sa naisip ay nakangiti siyang dumilat at kinuha ang journal notebook niya saka binuklat ang ilang pahina roon. Ang notebook na iyon ang saksi sa piping pangarap niyang maging isang professional singer balang araw._

_Habang binabasa ang mga nakasulat doon ay wala sa loob na napapakanta na rin siya. Natigil lang ang pagkanta niya ng makarinig ng kaluskos sa di kalayuan. Naging alerto si Baekhyun bilang siya lang ang mag-isa roon. Nagulat pa siya ng biglang lumitaw doon ang isang matangkad na lalaki. Simpleng sweatshirt at cargo pants lang ang suot nito pero hindi maitatago ng kasimplehan ng suot nito ang angking kagwapuhan. Hindi niya alam kung saan galing ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya ng magtama ang mga mata nila ng estranghero._

_**"Bakit mo tinigil ang pagkanta mo? Sorry, naistorbo ba kita?"** sabi nito sa kaniya. _

_Hindi malaman ni Baekhyun kung ano ang dapat sabihin dito dahil hindi pa rin kumakalma ng tuluyan ang puso niya._

_**"Don't worry, hindi ako masamang tao. Napadaan lang ako ng may marinig akong kumakanta kaya sinundan ko yung boses mo..then I saw you."** sabi pa nito sa kaniya. _

_Napatango si Baekhyun. **"O-okay.."** _

_Ngumiti naman ang lalaki. Naging visible tuloy ang dimple nito na lalong nagpagwapo dito._

_**"I'm Chanyeol. May I know your name?"** mabait ang bakas ng tinig nito kaya kahit paano ay napanatag si Baekhyun. _

_Tinanggap niya ang kamay nito. Napasinghap siya ng makaramdam ng kuryente ng magdaop ang mga palad nilang dalawa. Napatingin siya sa binata at mukhang hindi lang siya ang nakaramdam noon dahil may gulat din sa mata nito._

_**"B-baekhyun.."** pagpapakilala niya at kaagad niyang binitawan ang kamay ni Chanyeol. _

_Ngumiti lang si Chanyeol sa kaniya. **"Nice to meet you, Baekhyun."** _

_Muling tumingin si Baekhyun sa binata. **"Ngayon lang kita nakita dito sa lugar namin."** _

_**"Ah, hindi ako tigarito. Sa Maynila ako nakatira, nandito lang ako kasi bakasyon."** paliwanag nito sa kaniya. _

_Napatango-tango naman si Baekhyun at wala sa loob na napatingin sa relo niya. Napasinghap siya ng hindi niya namalayan ang oras. Oras na ng alis ng nanay niya para sa trabaho nito sa club kaya kailangan niya pang maghanda ng pagkain, tiyak na kagagalitan na naman siya nito._

_Kaagad siyang tumayo at dinala ang journal niya at handa ng umalis._

_**"Teka, aalis ka na agad?"** tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. _

_Napasulyap siya dito. **"Kailangan ko ng umalis baka hinahanap na ako ng nanay ko."** sabi niya at patalikod na sana sa binata ng bigla siyang tawagin nito. _

_Napalingon siya. **"Bakit?"** _

_Nakatayo na rin si Chanyeol at nakapamulsa. **"Babalik ka ba rito bukas?"** _

_**"H-ha?"** _

_Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kaniya, iyon na naman ang kabog ng puso niya dahil sa ngiti nito._

_**"Wala akong kilala rito, pwede ba tayong maging magkaibigan?"** sabi nito sa kaniya. _

_Saglit na tila nalito si Baekhyun. Sa buong buhay niya simula ng magkaisip siya ay walang may gustong makipagkaibigan sa kaniya dahil sa buhay nila. Lahat ng mga ka-edaran niya sa lugar nila ay pinapalayo sa kaniya dahil masamang ehemplo daw ang nanay niya, baka maging masamang impluwensiya rin daw siya sa mga ito._

_**"Please?"** may pagsusumamong untag muli ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. _

_Napatingin siyang muli sa binata. May kung anong mahika ang magandang ngiti nito na tila nais niyang pumayag sa gusto nito. Kung saka-sakali ay ito ang unang magiging kaibigan niya. At bago pa man siya maunahan ng kung anong negatibong isipin ay namalayan na lang niyang sumasagot na siya rito._

_**"Sige. Magkita tayo ulit rito bukas, C-Chanyeol."** sabi niya rito at tipid na nginitian ang binata. _

_Mas lalo namang lumiwanag ang mukha ng binata sa narinig. **"Great. Same time. Tomorrow."** sabi nito sa kaniya. _

_Tumango siya. **"Okay."** _

_**"Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye."** _

_**"Bye."** paalam niya rito. _

_Kumaway pa si Chanyeol habang nakangiti sa kaniya. Wala sa loob na gumanti rin siya ng kaway sa binata bago tumalikod dito._

_**"Baekhyun!"** sigaw na tawag ni Chanyeol sa kaniya na ikinalingon niya muli sa binata. _

_**"Oh!?"** _

_**"Hihintayin kita bukas dito! Dumating ka ha!"** _

_Bahagya siyang natawa. **"Oo, darating ako, Chanyeol. Kailangan ko ng umuwi!"** _

_**"Ingat ka!"** _

_Kahit di siya sigurado kung makikita ng binata dahil medyo malayo na ang distansiya nila sa isa't isa ay ngumiti siya dito. **"Ikaw din!"** _

_Ngumiti sila sa isa't isa saka tumalikod si Baekhyun at nagpatuloy na siya sa paglalakad pauwi sa kanila. Wala sa loob na napahinga siya ng maluwag. Tila kay gaan ng pakiramdam niya habang pauwi sa kanila._

_Wala sa loob na napangiti siya ng maalala si Chanyeol. Sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon ay napangiti siya dahil sa isang tao._

_Excited na siyang magbukas. Excited na siyang makitang muli si Chanyeol._

  
  


* * *

* * *

_**KANINA** pa palinga-linga si Baekhyun ngunit ni anino ni Chanyeol ay hindi niya makita. _

_Masyado ba siyang napaaga?_

_Tiningnan niya ang suot na mumurahing relo._

_Pasado alas-kwatro na. Isang oras na itong late sa usapan nila._

_Napalabi siya. Siguro hindi naman talaga siya darating. Baka naman pinagti-tripan lang ako nun. Sabagay, sa itsura pa lang ni Chanyeol ay halata ng galing siya sa mayamang pamilya. Sino ba naman ang maglalakas-loob na kaibigan ang tulad niya? Mahirap na nga tas anak pa ng GRO._

_Dahil sa naisip ay mas lalong nalungkot si Baekhyun. Tila binawi ang sayang naramdaman niya kahapon ang lungkot niya ngayon. Excited pa naman siyang pumunta doon pero mukhang mapupunta lang sa wala._

_Mabigat pa rin ang loob ni Baekhyun ng biglang may sumulpot na pumpon ng rosas sa harapan niya. Awtomatikong napalingon siya sa pinanggalingan niyon. Bahagyang nanlaki ang mga mata niya ng makita si Chanyeol na may magandang ngiti._

_**"Hi!"** nakangiting bati ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. _

_**"Dumating ka.."** halos pabulong na untag niya dito. _

_**"Oo naman, di ba sabi ko sayo darating ako?"** may masuyong ngiting sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. _

_Nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa mukha ng binata at sa bulaklak na dala nito. Nakita niyang nahihiyang napakamot sa batok ang binata, mas lalo tuloy itong naging pogi sa paningin niya._

_**"Sorry na-late ako, nadaanan ko kasi tong bulaklak na nilalako ng ale, binili ko na lang lahat. Para sayo."** paliwanag ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Tila may mainit na humaplos sa dibdib niya dahil sa sinabi nito. _

_Nanlaki ang mga mata niya. **"P-para saken?"** _

_**"Oo. Para sayo."** sabi nito habang nakatingin na sa kaniya. _

_Ramdam niya ang pamamanhid ng pisngi niya. Malakas man ang kabog ng dibdib niya ay tinanggap niya ang bulaklak na bigay nito. Iyon ang unang beses na nakatanggap siya ng bulaklak. Tila may paro-paro sa tiyan niya ng mga oras na iyon._

_**"S-salamat. Upo ka."** sabi niya dito. Mabilis namang umupo ang binata sa tabi niya. Muntik pa siyang mapapikit ng maamoy ang pabangong gamit nito. _

_**"Ah, may dala nga pala ako."** untag nito ng magkatabi na sila, saka lang napansin ni Baekhyun ang dalang gitara ng binata. _

_**"Marunong ka?"** _

_Tumango lang si Chanyeol saka pinuwesto ang gitara sa hita nito. **"I heard your voice yesterday, maganda. You sing really well, Baekhyun. Pwede bang maka-request ng kanta?"** sabi nito sa kaniya habang nakatingin sa mga mata niya. Iyon na naman ang tila kabayong nagkakarerahan sa loob niya kapag nagtatama ang mga mata nila. _

_Kahit nahihiya ay tumango si Baekhyun sa binata. **"Sige, anong kanta?"** _

_Lalo namang lumapad ang ngiti ni Chanyeol saka inayos na ang gitara para tumipa. **"Alam mo ba to?"** tanong ng binata at nagsimula ng tumugtog. _

_Awtomatiko ang pagngiti ni Baekhyun ng ma-realize niya ang kantang tinutugtog ni Chanyeol._

_Smile, and that's how it all started_

_And you came right in time_

_When I needed someone_

_And we said, "Hello"_

_Then suddenly, my heart was beating fast_

_So it's you_

_I've been waiting for so long_

_So it's you_

_Where were you all along?_

_Very special moments_

_This will always be with me_

_We are here, you and I, we belong_

_Tuluyan man bumaba na ang liwanag ng mga oras na iyon ngunit sapat na ang ngiti nilang dalawa, ang nakaw na tingin sa isa't isa at masayang tawanan para lumiwanag ang paligid._

* * *

* * *

  
  


_**MASAYANG** nagtatawanan sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun habang naglalakad pauwi. Kahit anong tanggi niya ay hindi pumayag si Chanyeol na hindi siya nito ihatid. Nahihiya pa nga siya ng yayain siya nitong kumain sa labas pero simula ng makilala niya ito at sa ikli ng oras na magkasama sila, isa ang tiyak ni Baekhyun sa sarili, hindi niya kailanman matatanggihan ang ngiti nito na sa tuwina'y nagpapakabog sa dibdib niya. _

_Malapit na sila sa bahay nila ng makita niya ang nagkukumpulang kapitbahay sa tapat ng bahay nila kasunod niyon ay narinig niya ang sigawan, murahan at pagkabasag ng kung anong gamit sa loob ng bahay nila._

_Napapikit siya ng mariin saka napatingin kay Chanyeol. Nakaramdam siya ng hiya sa binata ng masaksihan nito ang gulo sa pamilya niya ngunit huli na ang lahat, mabilis siyang pumunta sa bahay nila. Nakakailang hakbang pa lang siya ng marinig niya ang papalapit na sigawan._

_**"LUMAYAS KA DITO! ANG KAPAL NG MUKHA MO!"** galit na sigaw ng nanay niya sa bagong kinakasama nito. Kasabay niyon ay ang paglabas ng nanay niya at ang batang jowa nito saka malakas na hinagis ng nanay niya ang mga damit nito. _

_**"TALAGANG LALAYAS AKO! AKALA MO KUNG SINO KANG MALINIS, EH POKPOK KA NAMAN!!"** ganting sigaw ni Rod na kinakasama nito. _

_Dahil sa narinig ay mas lalong nagalit ang nanay niya._

_**"ABA'T--"** Susugurin na lang dapat nito ang lalaki ng mabilis niya itong napigilan. _

_**"N-nay, tama na po..n-nakakahiya sa mga kapitbahay."** mahinang awat niya sa nanay niya saka napatingin sa mga kapitbahay na patuloy pa rin ang pakikiusyoso. _

_Napatingin naman ang nanay niya sa mga ito at pinandilatan ang mga ito. **"TAPOS NA ANG SHOOTING!! UMUWI NA KAYO SA MGA BAHAY NINYO, MGA TSISMOSA!"** asik nito at awtomatikong naghulasan ang nga taong naroon. _

_Umalis naman ang nanay niya sa hawak niya saka padabog na pumasok ulit sa loob ng bahay nila. Naiwan naman si Baekhyun na napapa buntung-hininga na lang. Nagulat pa siya ng makarinig ng tikhim. Nalingunan niya roon si Chanyeol na nakatayo pa rin sa pinagiwanan niya kanina saka lumapit sa kaniya._

_**"Ayos ka lang?"** malamyos ang tinig nito at puno ng pag-aalala ang mga matang nakatingin sa kaniya. _

_Napaiwas siya ng tingin. **"P-pasensiya na sa nakita mo. Ang mabuti pa umuwi ka na, Chanyeol."** sabi niya rito. _

_Ngunit imbes na makinig sa sinabi niya ay hinawakan nito ang magkabilang balikat niya saka siya pinaharap dito._

_**"Hey, look at me, Baek."** bulong na sabi nito at hinawakan ang baba niya para magkatinginan sila. _

_Napilitan tuloy siyang tumingin doon. Aksidenteng nagtama ang mga mata nila. Kahit nahihiya siya ng mga oras na iyon dito ay kumakabog pa rin ang dibdib niya._

_**"Hindi ako aalis hanggang hindi ko nasisigurong maayos ka."** malambing na sabi nito sa kaniya. Parang gustong umiyak ni Baekhyun sa masuyong tinig nito sa kaniya. Ito ang unang taong nagpakita sa kaniya ng ganoong concern. _

_Huminga siya ng malalim saka tipid na ngumiti sa binata. **"O-okay lang ako. Umuwi ka na baka hinahanap ka na sa inyo."** sabi ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. _

_Alumpihit man at mukhang ayaw pa ni Chanyeol na iwan si Baekhyun ngunit pagabi na rin kaya kailangan na nitong umalis._

_**"Bye. Ingat ka, Chanyeol."** sabi ni Baekhyun ng nasa tapat na siya ng pintuan ng bahay nila. _

_Tumango si Chanyeo. **"Pasok na, gabi na."** sabi nito kaya pumasok na siya sa loob ng bahay. _

_Pagkasara niya ng pinto ay doon niya pinakawalan ang malalim na buntung-hininga. Ngayon nasaksihan na ni Chanyeol kung gaano kagulo ang pamilyang meron siya inaasahan ni Baekhyun na matutulad din ito sa mga taong nilayuan at pinandidirihan siya. Kahit pa nagpakita ito ng concern sa kaniya kanina ay mas mabuti ng ihanda ni Baekhyun ang sarili dahil ayaw niyang umasa at masaktan. Lalo pa at nagsisimula na itong makapasok sa sistema niya._

_Pumasok si Baekhyun sa maliit niyang kwarto at kinuha ang journal niya. Kahit mabigat ang loob ay napangiti siya ng mabasa ang nakasulat doon._

_Ginawa niya ito kagabi habang iniisip si Chanyeol. Akalain mong nakagawa siya agad ng kanta para dito kahit pa bago lang silang nagkakakilala. Pero agad din niyang inawat ang sarili, dapat hindi siya masanay sa mga bagay na pinaparamdam nito._

_Bakit di malaman ang aking gagawin_

_Laging umiiwas at hindi makatingin_

_Wala nang masabi kapag kausap na_

_Kaba sa aking puso ay hindi nawawala_

_Di makakilos pag nagtagpo mga mata_

_Di na mapigil, sana'y maamin na_

_Alas singko y medya gising pa ang diwa ko_

_Di makatulog sa kakaisip sayo_

_Bawat panaginip mistulang pelikula_

_Kasama ka lagi hirap niyan ikaw ang bida_

* * *

* * *

  
  


_**NAGULAT** si Baekhyun ng makarinig ng katok sa pinto ng gabi iyon. Napasulyap siya sa orasan sa sala nila. Nasa trabaho na ang nanay niya at imposibleng umuwi ito ng ganitong oras unless may nakalimutan ito. _

_Nauntag siya ng muling narinig ang katok sa pinto. Dali-dali siyang lumapit dito sa pag-aakalang ang nanay niya ito._

_**"Saglit lang--"** nagulat si Baekhyun ng may plastic ng sikat na fast food ang bumungad sa kaniya. Kasunod niyon ay ang nakangiting si Chanyeol. _

_**"Hi!"** _

_**"A-anong ginagawa mo dito?"** _

_Binaba ni Chanyeol ang dala saka malungkot siyang tiningnan. **"Bakit di ka pumunta kanina?"** _

_**"H-ha?"** _

_**"Pati kahapon di ka sumipot sa tagpuan natin."** _

_tagpuan natin.._

_**"H-ha?"** _

_**"Galit ka ba sa akin? May nagawa ba akong mali?Iniiwasan mo ba ako, Baekyun?"** sunud-sunod na tanong nito sa kaniya. _

_Napamaang si Baekhyun sa kaharap kasi hindi niya alam kung anong dapat sabihin dito. Dalawang araw na siyang hindi pumupunta sa talampasan kahit gustung-gusto niya. Alam niya kasing malulungkot siya kapag walang Chanyeol na dumating pagkatapos ng nakita nitong gulo sa kanila nung isang araw. Alam niya naman kasing kahit sinabi niya sa sarili niya na hindi siya aasa, sa dulo ng puso niya, alam niyang hihintayin niyang sana may Chanyeol na darating. Ngunit ngayong dito na nangggaling mismo na hinintay siya nito ay may kung saya at mainit na kamay na humaplos sa puso niya._

_**"H-ha? Ah.."** _

_**"Puro ha ka dyan, hindi ka kako sumipot sa tagpuan natin, kahapon pa kita hinihintay eh."** _

_**"Pumunta ka talaga?"** _

_Tumango ang binata sa kaniya. **"Oo, kahapon saka kanina kaso wala ka naman eh. Kaya pinuntahan na kita dito sa inyo..baka kako--"** _

_Hindi na nito natapos ang iba pang sasabihin dahil hindi na niya napigilan ang sariling sugurin ito ng yakap. Tila nabigla naman ang binata dahil sa ginawa niya ngunit ilang sandali pa ay naramdaman niyang ginantihan nito ang yakap niya._

_**"Iniiwasan mo ba ako?"** _

_**"Sorry.."** _

_Dahil sa narinig ay bahagya siyang nilayo ni Chanyeol at hinarap sa kaniya. **"Why?"** _

_Napakagat-labi si Baekhyun at napayuko. **"K-kasi alam ko naman na iiwasan mo rin ako pagkatapos ng nasaksihan mo noong isang araw."** mahinang sambit niya dito. _

_Naramdaman niyang hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang baba niya at pinatingin siya dito. **"Bakit mo naman iniisip yan?"** _

_**"K-kasi ganun naman lahat ng taong nakilala ko. Kapag nalalaman na nila yung pamilyang meron ako, nilalayuan na nila ako."** _

_Huminga siya ng malalim saka tingnan si Chanyeol. **"Hindi ideal ang pamilyang meron ako. Chnayeol. Nagtatrabaho si nanay sa club para mabuhay kami. Kapag nalalaman yun ng ibang tao, lumalayo at iniiwasan na nila ako kasi masamang ehemplo daw ang nanay ko. Kaya ikaw, maiintindihan ko kung ganoon rin ang gagawin mo, hindi ako magiging magandang kaibigan para sayo."** sabi niya rito. _

_Ngunit imbes na lumayo ang binata ay naramdaman niyang hinawakan nito ang pisngi niya. **"Baek, hindi mababago ng kung anong pamilya meron ka ang kagustuhan kong makilala ka. Kahit maikli pa lang ang panahon na nakilala kita, alam kong mabuti kang tao. Kaya huwag mong iisipin na lalayuan kita dahil doon, okay?"** masuyo ang tinig na sabi ni Chanyeol habang diretsong nakatingin sa mga mata niya. _

_Hindi naman maiwasang mapaluha ni Baekhyun sa tuwa, dahil sa unang pagkakataon, may nakapagsabi sa kaniya ng ganun. At mas lalong masaya ang puso niya dahil galing iyon kay Chanyeol._

_**"T-talaga?"** _

_**"Yes. Kaya huwag mo na akong iiwasan, okay?"** sabi nito sa kaniya saka siya kinabig para sa side hug. _

_Tiningala ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol saka ngumiti ng matamis dito. **"Okay, hindi na."** _

_**"Promise?"** _

_Natawa siya **. "Promise!"** _

_**"Great. Tara sa loob ng bahay ninyo, malamok na dito sa labas."** yaya pa nito sa kaniya. _

_Dahil doon ay napatingin siya ulit sa dala nitong pagkain. **"Anong dala mo?"** _

_Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kaniya. Pakiramdam niya nalaglag ang puso niya dahil sa ganda ng ngiti nito. **"Yung favorite mo."** _

_Lumawag naman ang mga ngiti niya ng marinig iyon saka niyaya na ang binata sa loob ng bahay nila._

  
  
  


* * *

* * *

_**HINDI** **NAMALAYAN** ni Chanyeol na nakangiti na pala siya habang pinagmamasdan si Baekhyun habang tumatawa ito. _

_Naroon sila ulit sa talampas kung saan sila unang nagkita ni Baekhyun. Hanggang ngayon ay sariwa pa rin sa kaniya ang unang pagkikita nila ng binata._

_Napadaan lang siya sa lugar na iyon habang pauwi na ng makarinig ng kumakanta. Dahil na curious ay sinundan niya ang pinanggagalingan ng tinig at doon niya nga nakita si Baekhyun._

_Ang totoo niyan ay wala siyang balak ipaalam ang presensiya niya dito kung di lang aksidenteng nakatapak siya ng tuyong dahon. Halata kasing gusto nitong mapag-isa. Ngunit habang pinagmamasdan ang side profile nito ay hindi nakaligtas sa kaniya ang lungkot sa mga mata nito. May kung anong pakiramdam siya na nais na tanggalin iyon._

_Hanggang ngayon ay may kung anong pakiramdam si Chanyeol na nais lang makitang nakangiti at masaya si Baekhyun. Lalo na ng malaman niya ang buhay nito, ang tingin ng mga tao dito pati na rin ang pag-iwas ng mga tao sa binata dahil sa trabaho ng nanay nito, gustung-gusto niyang yakapin ng mahigpit ang binata para maprotektahan ito sa mga taong mananakit dito. Kaya naman masaya si Chanyeol habang tinitingnan ang maaliwalas na mukha ni Baekhyun at ang marinig ang masayang tawa nito na sa tuwina'y nagbibigay sa kaniya ng kakaibang emosyon. Iyon ang unang beses na nakaramdam siya ng ganoon sa isang tao, naguguluhan man ngunit masaya siya sa bagong pakiramdam na iyon._

_Masaya siyang nakilala niya ito sa bakasyon niya ngunit isipin pa lang na matatapos ang bakasyon at maiiwan ito ay nalulungkot na siya agad. Ganoon ang epekto ni Baekhyun sa kaniya._

_**"Chanyeol, okay ka lang?"** may pagalala sa boses na untag ni Baekhyun sa kaniya. _

_Napatingin naman si Chanyeol dito saka tumango at ngumiti lang. Napasimangot naman si Baekhyun. **"Huwag mo nga akong bigyan ng pekeng ngiti."** _

_Natawa siya. **"Okay lang ako.."** _

_**"Eh bakit bigla kang natahimik? Anong iniisip mo?"** _

_Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun saka pinisil ang baba ng binata saka mabilis siyang humiga sa hita nito na ikinagulat nito. Napangiti siya ng makitang ang pamumula ng binata. Gustung-gusto niyang nakikita kapag namumula ang pisngi nito kapag nahihiya kasi mas lalong nagiging maganda ito sa paningin niya._

_Tumingala si Chanyeol habang nakahiga sa hita ni Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun naman ay halos hndi makatingin sa kaniya._

_**"Bakit ayaw mo kong tingnan?"** nantutukso ang mga ngiting tanong niya dito. _

_**"Chanyeol!"** nahihiyang asik ni Baekhyun at hinampas pa siya sa balikat ngunit mabilis naman niyang nahuli iyon. Hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang kamay nito saka dinala sa dibdib niya. Napatingin naman ang binata sa kaniya. _

_**"May sasabihin ako sayo, Baek.."** _

_**"A-ano?"** _

_**"Malapit ng matapos ang bakasyon ko. Uuwi na ako ulit ng Manila para sa med school ko."** balita niya sa binata. Gusto ng mga magulang niyang maging doktor din siya katulad ng papa niya. Also, alam naman niyang sa kaniya rin ibibigay ang chain of hospitals nila balang araw. _

_Dahil sa narinig ay hindi maiwasang malungkot ni Baekhyun at hindi niya itinago iyon sa binata. Sa dalawang linggo nilang palaging magkasama ni Chanyeol ay nasanay na siya sa presensiya nito. Parang hindi na siguro siya masasanay na hindi niya ito makikita araw-araw katulad nito kapag umuwi na ito sa Manila. Ngunit ayaw naman niyang hadlangan ang gusto nito, hindi rin naman lingid kay Chanyeol na hanggang high school lang ang natapos niya pero hindi na siya pinag-aral ng nanay niya dahil hindi na nito kaya._

_**"K-kailan ka babalik ng Manila?"** kahit tila may bara sa lalamunan ay nagawa niyang magtanong dito. _

_**"Isang linggo pa naman magmula ngayon kaso gusto ko lang sabihin sayo."** _

_Tipid na ngumiti si Baekhyun sa binata. **"Eh di sulitin mo na habang nandito ka. Gusto mo pumasyal tayo?"** sabi niya at pilit na pinapasaya ang boses. _

_Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kaniya. **"Sige ba! But today, can you sing a song for me again?"** sabi niya saka nag-please sign pa kay Baekhyun. _

_Napangiti naman si Baekhyun sa binata. Madalas itong mag-request ng kanta kapag magkasama sila na madalas naman niyang ginagawa._

_**"Hmm, lagi na lang ako ang kumakanta tas ikaw hindi ko pa naririnig kumanta eh. Ikaw naman ang kumanta para sa akin. Please?"** sabi ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Ginaya niya pa ang binata sa please sign nito. Nakita niyang saglit na natulala ang binata sa kaniya at may kung anong emosyong dumaan sa mga mata nito. _

_**"Okay.."** tumayo na si Chanyeol sa pagkakahiga sa hita ni Baekhyun saka kinuha ang gitarang lagi niyang dala kapag magkasama sila ni Baekhyun. _

_Pinwesto ni Chanyeol iyon sa hita niya saka tumingin kay Baekhyun. **"This song is probably what I feel right now."** makahulugang sabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun saka nagsimula ng tumipa sa gitara. _

_I would take the stars_

_out of the sky for you_

_Stop the rain from falling_

_if you asked me to_

_I'd do anything for you_

_your wish is my command_

_I could move a mountain when_

_Your hand is in my hand_

_Words cannot express_

_how much you mean to me_

_There must be some other way_

_to make you see_

_If it takes my heart and soul_

_You know I'd pay the price_

_Everything that I possess_

_i'd gladly sacrifice_

_Oh you to me are everything_

_The sweetest song_

_That I could sing_

_Oh baby, oh baby_

_Si Baekhyun naman ay nakangiti lang habang nakatingin sa binata at habang nakangiti dito. Masarap sa tenga ang malalim na boses nito, para siyang hinehele habang nakikinig sa kanta ni Chanyeol._

_Idagdag pa na hindi nilulubayan ni Chanyeol ang mga mata niya habang kumakanta kaya naman halos mabingi na siya sa bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Pakiramdam niya para sa kaniya ang kantang iyon._

_Hindi naman niya tinatanggi sa sarili na lihim na niyang nagugustuhan ito. Kahit pa sabihing maikli lang ang pinagsamahan nila ay hindi pa rin niya maiwasan na hindi magustuhan ang binata lalo pa at sobrang maalaga at malambing ito sa kaniya._

_Masayang pumalakpak si Baekhyun ng matapos ang kanta nito. Tila nahihiya naman si Chanyeol na binitawan ang gitara sa tabi nito._

_**"Ang ganda rin pala ng boses mo eh!"** _

_**"Binobola mo lang ako eh."** _

_**"Hindi kaya!"** sabi niya _

_Napangiti ang binata saka siya hinarap. **"Para sayo ang kantang iyon."** _

_Napamaang siya. Iyon na naman ang pagtibok ng puso niyang pagkalakas-lakas kahit sa simpleng sinabi lang ng binata. **"H-ha?"** _

_Nginitian siya ni Chanyeol saka hinawi ang ilang buhok niyang bahagyang hinahangin. **"Nasa kantang iyon ang lahat ng nararamdaman ko para sayo, Baekhyun."** _

_**"C-Chan.."** _

_**"No pressure. No need to answer me. I just want you to know."** masuyo ang ngiti nito sa kaniya. _

_Si Baekhyun naman ay hindi maiwasang mapangiti at mapaluha. Lumapit pa siya kay Chanyeol saka yumakap siya sa beywang nito._

_**"Thank you, Yeol. Masaya akong nakilala kita."** sabi ni Baekhyun habang yakap niya ang binata. Rinig ni Baekhyun ang tibok ng puso ng binata dahil sa pwesto niya. Naramdaman niya ang ganting yakap nito at ang magaan na halik na binigay nito sa ulo niya. _

_Napapikit siya ng maramdaman niya ang halik ng binata saka masayang napabuntung-hininga. Kahit walang salitang namamagitan sa kanila ng mga oras na iyon, alam naman niya, ramdam niya na parehas lang sila ng nararamdaman. Sapat na ang sabay na malakas at mabilis na pagtibok ng puso nilang dalawa ng mga oras na iyon._

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  


_**MAGKATABI** silang nakaupo sa buhanginan habang pinapanood ang paglubog ng araw. Kapwa tila hinehele sa tunog ng hampas ng alon sa dagat. Kahit walang nagsasalita sa kanilang dalawa ay tila kuntento na sila. Naririnig nila ang kasiyahan at kantahan sa di kalayuan. _

_**"Sana lagi tayong ganito."** malungkot na sambit ni Baekhyun habang diretso pa rin ang tingin niya sa dagat. _

_Naramdaman niya ang paglingon ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. **"Babalik naman ako eh. Promise, sa susunod na bakasyon nandito ako ulit. Babalikan kita."** sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Hindi pa ito nakuntento at inihilig nito ang ulo niya sa balikat nito habang nakayakap naman ang braso nito sa kaniya. _

_Tatlong araw na lang kasi at uuwi na ang binata sa Manila. Ang bilis talaga ng araw kapag masaya ka. Hindi man lang nila namalayan. Kapag naiisip ni Baekhyun na malapit ng umalis ang binata ay hindi niya maiwasang hindi malungkot._

_**"Kaso matagal pa yun, mami-miss kita. Mamimiss ko tong ganito. Yung palagi tayong magkasama."** malungkot pa rin ang tinig ni Baekhyun. _

_Napabuntung-hininga naman si Chanyeol. **"Mami-miss din kita. Namimiss na kita ngayon pa lang. Kung pwede lang kitang isama sa Maynila, gagawin ko. Kaso baka magalit saken ang nanay mo kapag tinanan kita."** sabi ni Chanyeol na ikinatawa niya. _

_Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at pinagsalikop iyon. Napatingin siya sa magkahugpong mga kamay nila saka napangiti. Masarap sa pakiramdam na hawak nito ng ganung kahipit ang kamay niya. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay walang sinuman ang pwedeng manakit sa kaniya habang hawak ni Chanyeol ng ganung kahigpit ang kamay niya._

_Humarap ang binata sa kaniya saka hinawalan ang pisngi niya. **"Basta babalik ako. Kahit na anong mangyari babalikan kita, Baek."** masuyong sambit ni Chanyeol sa kaniya habang nakatingin sa mga mata niya. _

_Ngumiti siya dito saka tumango. **"Hihintayin kita."** _

_Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kaniya ng may pasuyo. Nakita niyang unti-unting bumaba ang mukha nito sa kaniya. Tinatambol man ang puso niya ng mga oras na iyon ay handa siya. Ngunit gahibla na lang ang layo ng mga labi nila ng huminto si Chanyeol._

_**"Can I?"** _

_Marahang tumango siya dito. Dahil sa mga oras na iyon, iyon lang ang gusto niyang mangyari. Ang mahalikan at maramdaman na parehas lang sila ng nararamdaman ni Chanyeol._

_Iyon lang at tuluyan ng tinawid ng mga labi ni Chanyeol ang pagitan ng mga labi nila_

_Hanggang sa naramdaman niya ang marahang paggalaw ng mga labi nila ay kasabay ng pagpapalit ng bagong kanta na pinapatugtog sa lugar._

_It's been quite a while_

_You've really kept me wanting you_

_You've got some style, so unique_

_You're beautiful, so warm, so deep_

_Stay with me tonight_

_Let me know the kind of love_

_That will remain forever be_

_A dream that had become reality_

_Lovin' you, woh_

_Is such an easy thing to do_

_No, you never know_

_It's drivin' me crazy_

_'Cause it grows and grows_

_But i won't let it stop_

_No i'm not givin' up_

_Lovin' you, lovin you_

_Just a bit too much_

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  


**HINDI** maiwasang mapapikit ni Baekhyun ng buksan niya ang bintana ng kotse niya at langhapin ang sariwang hangin habang binabagtas ang daan papunta sa hacienda nila Chanyeol.

Yes, kahit anong iwas niya ay darating at darating pa rin ang araw na kinatatakutan niya. Napalibot ang tingin niya sa mga nadaraan niya, marami na rin ang nagbago sa lugar.

Sampung taon. Ganoon na katagal simula ng muli siyang nakatuntong ulit sa probinsiya nila. Pinakaiwas-iwasan niya talaga ang bumalik dito dahil maraming ala-ala ang lugar na iyon para kay Baekhyun. Masaya, mapait at masakit. Ngunit kahit anong iwas mo pala ay babalik at babalik pa rin siya. 

Lalong bumagal ang takbo ng kotse niya ng madaanan niya ang lugar kung saan nagsimula ang lahat. Mapait na napangiti si Baekhyun dahil sa dagsa ng mga ala-ala. Napatingin si Baekhyun sa wristwatch niya, maaga pa naman, di naman siguro kalabisan kung magpapalate siya ng kaunti. Pinarada niya ang kotse niya sa di kalayuan saka bumaba. 

Habang papalapit siya ng papalapit sa lugar ay ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagbigat ng mga hakbang niya at ang pagsikip ng dibdib niya. 

This is his favorite spot sa probinsiya nila. This is his own sanctuary. Their sanctuary. Ang lugar kung saan nagsimula ang lahat. Ang lugar kung saan nagumpisa ang lahat ng pangako at pangarap. 

_"Kapag naging doctor na ako at kaya na kitang buhayin, gusto mo dito tayo magpakasal?_

_Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa nobyo. "Oo naman. Kahit saan naman, ang importante magkasama tayong dalawa."_

_Masuyong ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kaniya saka siya niyakap at binigyan ng halik sa noo. "Tapos bibilhin ko tong lupang to tas dito tayo magtatayo ng bahay at bubuo ng pamilya." sabi ni Chanyeol habang patuloy na sinasabi nito ang pangarap nito para sa kanilang dalawa._

_Napangiti at natawa naman si Baekhyun saka gumanti ng yakap kay Chanyeol. Masaya siyang marinig mula rito ang mga plano nito sa hinaharap na kasama siya. Masarap sa pakiramdam na kasama ka sa plano ng taong mahal mo._

_"Mahal kita."_

_"Mas mahal kita, Baekhyun."_

Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na napangiti na siya habang inaalala ang nakaraang iyon ngunit agad ding natawa ng pagak, akala niya mananatili ang pagmamahal na iyon ngunit totoo pala talaga na lahat ng bagay sa mundo ay hindi permanente, maging ang tiwala at pag-ibig ng taong unang pinapasok niya sa buhay niya ay hindi rin nagtagal. 

**"Excuse me, you're not allowed here. This is private property."** nauntag si Baekhyun ng marinig ang tinig mula sa likod niya. 

**"Oh, i-i'm sorry..i-i don't--"** hinamig niya ang sarili saka nilingon iyon ngunit hindi na niya natapos ang iba pang sasabihin ng tuluyang makaharap ang may-ari ng tinig. 

Isang dekada. 

Sampung taon. 

Akala niya kaya na niya. 

Akala niya handa na siya. 

Ngunit sino bang niloloko niya? 

Hindi siya kailanman magiging handa lalo pa't kaharap na niya ang taong mula noon hanggang ngayon ay nagpapakabog ng dibdib niya. 

Nakita niyang natigilan at nagulat din ito ng tuluyan na silang magkaharap. 

**"Baekhyun."**

**"Chanyeol."**

Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun saglit na huminto ang paligid habang magkahinang ang mga mata nila. 

Pagkatapos ng sampung taon ay muling nagtama ang mga mata nila. Ngunit hindi na katulad ng dati. Wala na ang pagsuyo at pagmamahal sa mga mata nito na madalas niyang nakikita kapag tinitingnan siya nito. 

  
  


* * *

* * *

_**"CHANYEOL!!"** _

_Masayang sigaw ni Baekhyun ng makita ang nobyo na nakatayo sa ilalim ng puno ng narra. Oo, bago pa man ito bumalik ng Maynila ay nilinaw na nilang dalawa ang nararamdaman nila para sa isa't isa. Masaya na malungkot dahil iyon din ang araw ng alis ng binata._

_Napatingin si Chanyeol sa direksyon niya at lumuwag ang pagkakangiti ng makita siya. Tumakbo na rin ito papunta sa kaniya, napatili at natawa siya ng buhatin siya nito at inikot-inikot._

_**"I miss you so much!"** sabi ni Chanyeol ng ibaba siya nito saka niyakap ng mahigpit at hinalikan sa ulo. _

_**"Sobrang namiss rin kita!** " bulong niya dito at gumanti ng mahigpit na yakap sa binata. _

_Bahagyang humiwalay si Chanyeol sa kaniya at pinakatitigan siya. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay parang takot na takot itong mawala siya sa klase ng tingin nito._

_**"Ano nga palang ginagawa mo rito?"** biglang tanong niya. Alam niya kasing busy ang binata sa pag-aaral nito kaya nagtataka siya kung bakit bigla itong napauwi sa probinsiya nila. _

_Ngumiti lang si Chanyeol sa kaniya. **"Don't worry, I have two weeks here, wala akong klase eh kasi natapos ko ng maaga yung project namin."** _

_Napangiti naman si Baekhyun saka tiningala ang nobyo. **"Talaga? So, dito ka lang ng dalawang linggo?"** _

_Tumango si Chanyeol saka pinisil ang baba niya saka kinintilan ng halik ang dulo ng ilong niya. **"Yes, kaya di mo ko masyadong mamimiss kasi magkakasama tayo ng dalawang linggo."** _

_Napangiti siya. **"Masaya ako na nandito ka. Namiss kita ng sobra.** " sabi niya rito saka kinawit ang dalawang kamay sa batok nito at hinalikan ang labi ni Chanyeol. Naramdaman niya ang pagngiti nito ng maglapat ang mga labi nila. _

_**"I'm happy to see you again, Baekhyun."** sabi ng nobyo saka binigyan ng tatlong sunud-sunod na halik sa labi na ikinangiti niya saka siya niyakap ulit. _

* * *

* * *

  
  


_**"NASAN TAYO?"** nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun ng dalhin siya ni Chanyeol sa harap ng isang malaking bahay. Hindi, hindi to bahay kasi mansyon ang nasa harap niya. Niyaya siya doon ng binata dahil may ipapakita raw ito sa kaniya. _

_**"Nasa bahay namin."** _

_Halos lumawa naman ang mata ni Baekhyun sa gulat at ramdam niya ang paninigas ng katawan niya. Hindi naman lingid iyon sa katabi niya kung kaya hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. Napatingin siya sa binata, hindi niya maitago ang kaba at pangamba._

_**"Relax. Wala dito ang parents ko kung yun ang kinakatakot mo, Baekhyun."** _

_**"C-chan.."** _

_Muli lang hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang hawak sa kamay niya. **"Sabi ko naman sayo diba, no pressure? Kung di ka pa handa na ipakilala ko, maghihintay ako."** masuyo ang ngiti nito sa kaniya, puno ng pagmamahal at pang-unawa. _

_Simula ng magkaron sila ng relasyon ni Chanyeol ay iyon ang isa sa mga kinakatakot niya. Alam naman kasi niya na hindi basta-basta ang pamilya ni Chanyeol. Kilala ang mga Parks sa mga hospital sa bayan nila lalo na sa Maynila. Ngunit kahit maging ganun pa man, hindi nito pinaramdam sa kaniya iyon. Ayaw nitong maramdaman niya na magkalayo ang agwat ng buhay nila. Ngunit kahit naman may unawaan sila ng binata ay iba pa rin kapag nalaman na ng mga tao ang mayroon sila. Lalo pa at nakakapit pa rin ang stigma ng nanay niya sa kaniya._

_**"Tara.."** yaya pa nito at hinawakan siya sa siko. Kahit nanginginig ang buong katawan sa nerbyos ay nagpaakay na siya sa binata. Bahagyang kumalma siya ng maramdaman ang init ng katawan nito. _

_Pagkapasok nila sa malaking gate ay imbes na dumiretso sila sa loob ng bahay ay pumunta sila sa likod niyon. Literal na mansyon nga ang bahay nila Chanyeol kasi malawak ang hardin ng mga ito._

_Abala si Baekhyun sa pagmamasid kung kaya nagulat at napasinghap siya ng makita ang tree house kung saan siya inakay ng binata._

_**"Wow! Ang ganda!** " manghang sambit niya kahit hindi pa niya nakikita ang loob niyon. _

_**"Nagustuhan mo? Dito ako madalas maglagi nung bata pa ako eh. Tara, akyat tayo."** sabi ni Chanyeol sala inalalayan siyang makaakyat aa tree house. Mas lalo pa siyang namangha ng tuluyan siya makaakyat at matanaw ng buo ang malawak na berdeng hardin nila Chanyeol. _

_**"Ang ganda dito, mahal!"** nasisiyahang sambit niya. _

_Napangiti naman si Chanyeol habang pinagmamasdan ang binata. **"Mabuti naman at nagustuhan mo."** _

_Ngumiti rin ng matamis si Baekhyun sa nobyo. **"Salamat sa pagdala sa akin dito. Ito ba yung gusto mong ipakita sa akin?"** _

_Tumango si Chanyeol. **"Yes, at ito naman ang gusto kong ibigay sayo.."** sambit nito. _

_Napasinghap at nanlaki ang mata niya ng makitang nilabas nito ang isang kahon ng singsing sa side drawer nito._

_Tumambad sa kaniya ang isang white gold forever ring na may mga black diamonds sa palibot nito._

_**"Binili ko to sa Manila bago ako bumalik dito. Gusto ko lagi mo tong suot ah. Habang suot mo to, lagi mong tatandaan na ikaw lang ang mamahalin ko. It's also a reminder na kahit na anong mangyari, kahit ano pa ang pagdaanan natin..ikaw at ikaw lang ang taong gusto kong makasama habambuhay. Mahal na mahal kita, Baekhyun."** madamdaming saad nito sa kaniya bago nito sinuot ang singsing sa daliri niya. _

_Siya naman ay hindi maampat ang luha dahil sa narinig mula sa binata. **"C-Chan.."** _

_**"Alam kong hindi natin ugaling mangako sa isa't isa kasi mas gusto nating tuparin na lang iyon pero ngayon ako unang mangangako sayo. Ikaw lang at wala ng iba ang ihaharap ko sa dambana, pangako yan."** saad nito sa kaniya habang nakatingin sa mga mata niya. _

_Tuluyan na siyang napaiyak. **"Thank you. I love you. Mahal na mahal kita, Chanyeol."** saad niya rito at yinakap ito ng mahigpit. _

_**"No, thank you. Thank you for coming to my life, Baekhyun."** sabi nito sa kaniya. _

_Nagtama ang mga mata nila. Parehas namamasa dahil sa luha. Hindi nila alam kung sino at kung paano nangyari ngunit namalayan na lang nilang sakop na nila ang labi ng isa't isa. Kapwa pinaparamdam sa mainit na halik na iyon ang nararamdamang hindi kayang ipahayag ng mga salita._

_Narinig niya ang marahas na pagmumura ni Chanyeol ng bahagyang maghiwalay ang mga labi nila para sumagap ng hangin. Kita ni Baekhyun ang init at pagnanasa sa mga mata ito._

_**"Please, pigilan mo ko habang kaya ko pa."** nahihirapang anas ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. _

_Ngunit parehas lang sila ng nararamdaman ni Chanyeol ng mga oras na iyon. Nais niyang iparamdam dito kung gaano niya ito kamahal. Kaya imbes na pahintuan ay binagtas na ni Baekhyun ang distansya sa pagitan nilang dalawa, sinapo ang pisngi nito saka maalab na sinakop ang mga labi ni Chanyeol._

_Tila bombang sumabog ang init na kumalat sa buong paligid habang magkahinang ang mga labi nila. Naramdam niyang binuhat siya ni Chanyeol at awtomatikong pinaikot niya ang dalawang binti sa beywang nito saka mainit pa rin silang naghahalikan._

_**"Are you sure about this?"** tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya ng maihiga siya nito sa kama at bahagyang humiwalay sa isa't isa para sumagap ng hangin. _

_Tumango siya._

_**"Do you trust me?"** _

_Hinawakan niya ang pisngi nito saka masuyong nginitian ang binata. **"Ikaw lang ang taong pinagkatiwalaan ko ng ganito, Chanyeol."** _

_Sa kabilang banda ay halos matunaw ang puso ni Chanyeol sa narinig. Wala siyang plano na mauuwi sila sa ganoon. Alam naman kasi niyang hindi pa ready si Baekhyun sa ganoong bagay. Isa pa, gusto niyang kunin iyon kapag legal na silang dalawa. Gusto niyang maramdaman ni Baekhyun na pinagmamalaki niya ito at wala siyang pakialam sa sinasabi ng ibang tao tungkol dito dahil sa nanay nito._

_**"I love you, Baekhyun."** _

_**"I love you, too, Chanyeol."** _

_Iyon lang at tuluyan na silang nagpatangay sa init ng nararamdaman ng mga oras na iyon. Tuluyang nilunod sa mundong tanging sila lang ang nakakaalam._

  
  


* * *

* * *

**HALATA** ang gulat sa mukha ng mga kasambahay ng makita si Baekhyun na pumasok sa mansyon ng mga Park na kasunod si Chanyeol. 

Sino ba kasing mag-aakala na makikita nila ang sikat na singer na si Baekhyun Byun. 

Naramdam naman ni Baekhyun ang gulat na mga matang nakatingin sa kaniya. Kiming ngumiti siya sa mga ito habang kasunod ni Chanyeol. 

**"B-baekhyun? Kayo po yung sikat na singer diba?"** untag na sabi ng isang katulong na naroon ng tila hindi na ito nakapagpigil pa. Bahagya siyang natawa ng impit na tumili pa ito ng makita siya. 

**"H-hi.."** nahihiyang bati niya sa mga ito at kumaway pa sa mga ito. Kung hindi lang sila nakarinig ng malakas na pagtikhim ay hindi kakalma ang mga tao roon. 

Nalingunan niya si Chanyeol na seryoso pa rin ang mukha. Bigla naman natahimik at umayos ang mga katulong na naroon. Sa nagdaan ng mga taon ay maraming nagbago sa binata, sigurado siya. He possessed a certain authoritative aura, saksi doon ang simpleng tikhim lang nito at kumalma na ang tao roon. 

_Matagal kayong hindi nagkita, Baekhyun. Marami ng nagbago kay Chanyeol. Maaaring hindi na rin ito katulad ng lalaking minahal mo noon._

Nagulat siya ng makarinig sila ng doorbell. Kaagad namang pinunatahan iyon ng isang katulong. Pagbalik nito ay may kasama na itong binata na sa tantiya ay kaedad o mas matanda lang sa kanila ng ilang taon. 

**"Jun.."** tawag ni Chanyeol dito. 

Ngumiti naman ito sa binata saka bumaling sa kaniya at nginitian siya. 

**"Baekhyun, this is--"**

**"Hi, Mr. Byun! I'm Atty. Kim Junmyeon, the one who called you last time."** pagpapakilala nito saka nilahad ang kamay sa kaniya. 

Napatango naman siya at tinanggap ang pakikipagkamay nito. **"Nice to meet you, Attorney Kim."**

Napangiti ang binata. **"That's too formal, just call me Junmyeon."** sabi nito at kinumpas pa ang kamay. 

Napangiti naman siya. **"Call me Baekhyun then."**

Naputol lang ang usapan nila ng makarinig ng malakas na pagtikhim. Napatingin silang dalawa sa seryosong mukha ni Chanyeol. 

**"Tapos na kayong magpakilala sa isa't isa? Let's proceed to the real business in my office then."** sabi nito saka siya tinapunan ng tingin at tumalikod na. 

Napamaang naman siya. Simula ng magkita sila sa talampas ay ganito na ito sa kaniya. Kahit ayaw niyang isipin ay may kirot sa puso niya sa kaalamang ayaw na nitong patagalin pa ang pagkikita nila. Sabagay, kung hindi lang dahil sa annulment nila ay wala naman sila ngayon dito. 

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun para kalmahin ang sarili saka taas ang noong sumunod sa binata. Hindi na nila napansin ang palipat-lipat na tingin ni Junmyeon sa kanilang dalawa saka napailing. 

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  


**SUNUD-SUNOD** na huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol habang nakaupo siya sa nagsisilbing opisina niya sa bahay nila. Lihim na pinapakalma ang sarili habang naroon at abala sa mga papeles na binabasa nito ang lalaking kay tagal niyang hindi nakita. 

_Tangina!_

Hanggang ngayon ay tila tinatambol pa rin ang dibdib niya magmula ng magkaharap sila ni Baekhyun. Mabuti na lang talaga at nagagawa niyang panatilihin kalmado ang ekspresyon niya kung kaya hindi pa siya nagmumukhang katawa-tawa sa harapan nito. 

Kanina ay hindi niya napaghandaan ang aksidenteng pagkikita nila sa talampas. Sampung taon. Sampung taon ang hinintay niya para lang makita muli ang lalaking ngayon nga ay nasa harapan na niya. Hindi niya maiwasang hindi lihim na pagmasdan ang lalaking nasa harapan niya ngayon. Mas lalong gumanda ito sa pagdaan ng maraming taon. Lalong kuminis at pumuti ang kutis nito. Ang magandang mukha nitong palaging tumutunaw sa puso niya noon. Wala sa loob na bumaba at naglakbay ang mata ni Chanyeol sa katawan ni Baekhyun, and those curvs na dating kaniya. 

_Gago, don't go there. Matagal ng hindi iyo yan._

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung anong dapat na maramdaman, pero alam niyang nanaig roon ang galit. Gustung-gusto niyang pagsalitaan ang binata dahil sa nangyari noon. Gustung-gusto niyang ipamukha rito ang lahat ng nagawa nito noon. Pero alam niyang wala ng kapupuntahan ang lahat. Sisihin man niya ito ng paulit-ulit ay hindi na magbabago ang mapait na nangyari sa pagitan nila ni Baekhyun. Isa pa, kailangan niyang ipaalala sa sarili ang dahilan kung bakit nandito ngayon ang binata. Nandito ito para tuluyan na nilang tuldukan ang kung anumang ugnayan nila sa isa't isa. 

Kailangan niyang ipalala sa sarili na may bagong buhay na silang dalawa. May sarili na siyang buhay at hindi na kasama ang binata roon. 

Napatiim-bagang siya saka inalis ang tingin sa binata. Sakto naman na napatingin siya sa direksyon ni Junmyeon na nakatingin pala sa kaniya. Hindi niya gusto ang klase ng tingin nito sa kaniya na tila ba binabasa nito ang nasa isip niya. Mabuti na lang at nakarinig sila ng katok mula sa labas at pumasok ang katulong na nagdala ng inumin para sa kanila. 

* * *

* * *

**HALOS** hindi rumehistro ang binabasang annulment papers ni Baekhyun. Paano siya mkakapag-concentrate kung ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagtitig ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Saka kahit anong basa pa niya sa mga papeles na iyon ay iisa lang naman ang ibig sabihin niyon - tuluyan ng mawawalang bisa ang kasal nila ng binata. 

Mabuti na lang at nakarinig sila ng katok at pumasok ang katulong sa mansyon. Kahit papaani ay naputol ang tensyong nararamdaman niya sa loob ng kwarto. 

O sadyang siya lang natetensyon simula ng magkita silang dalawa sa talampas? 

Mariing pinikit niya ang mata at ipinilig niya ang ulo. 

**"Baekhyun? May hindi ka ba nagustuhan sa mga nakasulat?"** narinig niyang untag ni Junmyeon kaya napaangat ang tingin niya dito. 

Saglit niyang hindi naprocess ang sinabi nito dahil abala ang utak niya sa paglakbay sa kung saan.

**"Ah! No..i mean..everything is fine, this is absolutely fine."** sabi niya saka huminga ng malalim. 

Napangiti naman si Junmyeon sa kaniya. **"Great."**

**"Y-yeah.."** sabi niya at tipid na ngumiti sa abogado saka binalik dito ang mga papeles. 

**"S-so..yung consent ko lang naman ang kailangan diba? After this pwede na akong bumalik sa Manila?"** sabi niya sa dalawa. Gustong palakpakan ni Baekhyun ang sarili dahil hindi man lang siya nautal habang sinasabi iyon.

Narinig niyang ang pagak na tawa ni Chanyeol. **"So eager to get away from me huh?"**

Natigilan si Baekhyun saka napatingin sa binata. **"No, I know we're both busy, ayoko lang na makaabala pa sayo."** may sarkastikong sagot ni Baekhyun. 

Kanina pa siya naiinis sa pakikitungo nito sa kaniya. He's trying to be civil hanggat maaari pero sadya yatang puputulin ng binata ang pasensiya niya. Inaasahan naman niya na hindi magiging ganoon kaganda ang pakikitungo nito sa kaniya lalo pa at hindi naman naging maganda ang huling pagkikita nila. 

Sasagot pa sana si Chanyeol ng sumingit si Junmyeon para umawat sa paparating na sagutan. **"Hey you two, calm down."** sabi ni Junmyeon saka siya binalingan. 

**"Baekhyun, sa tingin ko mas maganda na dito ka na lang muna magpalipas ng gabi. Gabi na, matagal na rin yata magmula ng pumunta ka dito, baka mapaano ka sa daan."** mulumanay na sabi ni Junmyeon sa kaniya. 

Napaisip rin siya sa sinabi ng abogado. Isa pa, pagod pa rin talaga siya dahil sa ilang oras na pagmamaneho kanina. Ayaw niya lang na magtagal pa sa bahay nila Chanyeol dahil ramdam naman niya na ayaw nito sa presensiya niya. 

**"I'll book a hotel then.."** sabi niya saka kinuha na ang cellphone niya. 

**"No need. You can stay here, right Chanyeol?"** sabi nito at binalingan pa ang binatang tahimik pa rin na nakatingin sa kaniya. 

Huminga ng malalim ang binata. **"O-of course-"**

Mas lalong nainis si Baekhyun kasi parang labas sa ilong ng binata ang pagpayag nito na mag-stay siya. **"Alam mo kung labag sa loob mo huwag na lang..baka bangungutin pa ako dito sa bahay mo!"** inis na sabi niya. 

Nagpaalam na siya kay Junmyeon at dire-diretsong lumabas sa kwarto at bahay ng binata. 

_Nakakaasar! Baka sa tingin niya gusto ko siyang makita!? Hindi no! Hmp!_

Naputol lang ang pagsisintir niya ng marinig ang pagtawag ni Chanyeol. Mas lalo niya lang binilisan ang paglalakad para makalayo sa kapreng iyon. 

**"Hey, Baekhyun! Stop. Teka nga muna.."**

Hindi niya pinansin si Chanyeol at tuluy-tuloy lang siyang naglalakad palabas ng gate ng mga ito. Ngunit ano bang laban ng maliit na biyas niya sa mahabang biyas nito. Naramdaman niya ang pagpigil nito sa braso niya pero nagpumiglas siya sa hawak nito. 

**"Hey--hey stop! Baekhyun..ano ba.."** awat ni Chanyeol sa kaniya kasi ayaw talaga niyang magpapigil dito. 

**"Don't touch me..kaya ko ang sarili ko--Ahhh!!"** nauwi sa tili ang pagpupumiglas niya ng bigla siyang buhatin ni Chanyeol na parang isang sako ng bigas. 

" **Hey! You--put me down! Chanyeol! Bitawan mo ko!"** pagpupumiglas niya dito. 

**"No. Ang tigas ng ulo mo, kapag naisip mo..naisip mo."** kalmado ngunit mariing sabi ni Chanyeol. 

" **Ano ba Chanyeol!! Bitawan mo ko, impakto ka!"** sigaw ni Baekhyun at nagpumiglas pa siya sa hawak nito. 

**"Sshh..shut up and be a good boy."** sabi nito sa kaniya.

Napasinghap pa siya ng paluin nito ang pwet niya. Mabuti na lang at hindi niya kaharap ang binata kung hindi makikita nito ang pamumula ng pisngi niya.

Nadaanan nila ang mga katulong na nagpipigil ng tawa dahil sa itsura nilang dalawa kaya mas lalong nahiya si Baekhyun. Nakasalubong pa nila si Junmyeon na pababa na rin mula sa office ni Chanyeol, mukhang pauwi na ang binata. 

Natawa na lang ito sa ayos nila saka napailing bago nagpaalam sa kanilang dalawa. 

Ilang sandali pa ay binaba na siya ng binata ng makapasok na sila sa isa nga kwarto roon. 

Masama pa rin ang tingin ni Baekhyun dito ngunit mukha namang hindi tumatalab iyon kay Chanyeol. 

Nakita niyang napahinga ng malalim ang binata saka siya hinarap. **"Okay, I'm sorry if I'm kinda rude earlier, but I'm serious when I said na pwede ka muna dito tumuloy.."** sabi nito sa kaniya. 

Napatingin siya sa binata. Sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon ay may emosyon siyang nakita sa mga mata nito. Lumambot naman ang ekspresyon niya ng iwan na siya nito sa kwarto at sinabing ipapahanda nito ang hapunan. 

_Ang sabihin mo hanggang ngayon marupok ka pa rin pagdating kay Chanyeol._

* * *

* * *

  
  


**_NAGISING_ ** _si Baekhyun ng umagang iyon na tila hinahalukay ang sikmura at umiikot ang paningin. Mabuti na lang at nakapasok na siya sa loob ng banyo ng sumuka siya. Napapikit si Baekhyun dahil halos iluwa na niya pati laman loob niya pero wala naman siyanh mailabas. Pinasya na lang niyang maghilamos at magmugmog pagkatapos niyon. Napahinga siya ng malalim ng makita ang pamumutla niya sa repleksyon ng salamin._

_Nagulat pa siya ng pagkalabas niya ng banyo ay nandoon ang nanay niya na tiim ang tingin sa kaniya. Napalunok siya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit nakaramdam siya ng kaba sa klase ng tingin nito sa kaniya._

**_"Umamin ka nga sa akin, Baekhyun..buntis ka ba?"_ ** _diretsong tanong nito sa kaniya._

_Si Baekhyun naman ay halos panawan ng ulirat dahil sa tanong ng ina. Ramdam niya ang pagtakas ng kulay sa mukha niya maging ang mas lalong pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya._

**_"N-nay--"_ ** _ngunit hindi na niya natapos ang iba pang sasabihin ng biglang dumapo ang isang malakas sa sampal sa pisngi niya. Awtomatikong naglandas ang luha sa pisngi niya sa halo-halong emosyon ng mga oras na iyon._

**_"N-nay..s-sorry po.."_ **

**_"TANGINA NAMAN BAEKHYUN!"_ **

**_"SINO'NG NAKABUNTIS SAYO HA?! YUNG LALAKING TIGA-MAYNILA!?" galit na sabi ng nanay niya._ **

**_"N-nay.."_ **

**_"ANONG AKALA MO HINDI KO ALAM NA LIHIM KANG NAKIKIPAGKITA SA LALAKING IYON!? TANGINA, KUNG ALAM KO LANG NA MAGPAPABUNTIS KA EH DI SANA PINASOK NA LANG KITA SA CLUB PARA MAY PAKINABANG KA!"_ **

**_"N-nay--"_ **

**_"HUWAG MO KONG MA-NANAY-NANAY DAHIL HINDI KITA ANAK! KUNG ALAM KO LANG NA PURO KUNSUMISYON ANG IBIBIGAY MO SA AKIN EH DI SANA HINDI NA KITA KINUPKOP NG MAMATAY SILA ATE SONIA!"_ ** _Galit na sabi nito sa kaniya._

_Mas lalo namang napahagulgol si Baekhyun ng marinig iyon mula sa nanay-nanayan niya. Totoong hindi siya nito totoong anak. Anak siya ng kapatid nito. Matagal ng namatay ang mga magulang niya dahil sa isang aksidente ng limang taong gulang siya._

**_"WALA KANG UTANG NA LOOB!!"_ ** _Galit at gigil na sabi saka hinila ang buhok at pinagsasampal siya. Siya naman ay walang ibang nagawa kung hindi ang umiyak at sa tuwina'y sinasalag ang hampas at sabunot nito._

**_"N-nay, t-tama n-na p-po! N-nasasaktan p-po a-ako.."_ ** _halos hindi na maintindihan ang pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun dahil sa grabeng pag-iyak niya._

**_"MATAPOS KITANG PAKAININ AT PATIRAHIN DITO SA BAHAY KUNG KANI-KANINO KA LANG MAGPAPABUNTIS!! LUMAYAS KA DITO!!"_ ** _sabi nito saka siya kinaladkad palabas ng bahay. Nakita niya ang ilang taong nakikiusyoso sa kanila._

**_"N-nay..t-tama n-na p-po..n-nasasaktan po a-ako!"_ ** _sabi ni Baekhyun sa pagitan ng salag at iyak niya._

**_"LUMAYAS KA SA BAHAY KO! TINGNAN LANG NATIN KUNG SAAN KA PUPULUTIN!"_ ** _sabi pa nito sa kaniya ng nasa labas na siya ng bahay. Kaagad na pumasok ang nanay niya sa loob ng bahay at sa pagbalik nito ay dala na nito ang bag at maliit na maleta niya._

_Patuloy ang pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun sa nanay-nanayan niya habang ito naman ay walang habas na hinahagis ang mga gamit niya sa labas._

_Unti-unti na ring kumakapal ang mga taong naroon para makitsismis ngunit wala na siyang oras para isipin pa iyon._

_'Chanyeol, tulungan mo ko.'_

_Tila narinig ng binata ang tawag niya dahil nagulat siya ng biglang humawi ang mga tao at niluwa roon ang binata. Magkahalong gulat at pag-aalala ang bumakas sa mukha nito ng makita siyang nakasalampak sa semento._

**_"Baekhyun.."_ **

**_"Chan.."_ ** _umiiyak na tawag niya rito at niyakap ito ng mahigpit. Naramdaman niya ang mahigpit na pagyakap nito sa kaniya._

**_"Sshh..I'm here na. Huwag ka ng umiyak.."_ ** _alo nito sa kaniya habang hinahagod ang likod niya at yakap pa rin siya._

_Magsasalita pa sana siya ng bigla muling lumabas ang nanay niya at nakita silang dalawa._

**_"Hayan na ang lalaking pinagmamalaki mo! Tingnan ko lang hanggang saan ka pupulutin pag pinagsawaan ka niyan!"_ **

_Itinayo siya ni Chanyeol at hinarap ang nanay niya._ **_"Mahal ko po ang anak ninyo. Hindi ko ho hahayaang saktan ninyo ng ganito si Baekhyun.."_ ** _mababa ngunit matatag ang boses na sabi ni Chanyeol sa ina niya._

_Natawa ng pagak ang nanay niya at tiningnan si Chanyeol mula ulo hanggang paa._ **_"Mukha namang mayaman ka eh, sana lang kaya mong pangatawanan pati ang pagbubuntis ni Baekhyun!"_ **

_Gulat na napatingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na napayuko na lang. Kinuha naman ng nanay niya ang pagkakataon para magsalita ulit._

**_"Ano, natakot ka no? Iiwan mo rin siya kapag nagsawa ka na!"_ **

**_"Hindi ko ho gagawin kay Baekhyun yun. Pananagutan ko ho siya."_ **

**_"Dapat lang! Bahala na kayo sa mga buhay ninyo!"_ ** _matalim ang tingin nito sa kanilang dalawa saka pumasok na sa loob ng pinto._

_Mabigat ang dibdib na tiningnan niya lang ang padabog na pagsarap ng nanay niya ng pinto saka muling pumatak ang mga luha niya._

**_"Tara na.."_ **

_Napatingin siya sa binata na nakaharap na sa kaniya._ **_"C-chan.."_ **

_Kinabig siya nito at niyakap at hinalikan sa noo._ **_"Ako'ng bahala sayo, okay? Uuwi na kita sa Maynila."_ **

**_"P-pero paano ang p-pagaaral mo?"_ **

**_"Huwag mo na munang isipin iyon. Ang importante mailayo kita dito. Hindi ko hahayaang masaktan ka pa ng nanay mo. Hindi kita iiwan."_ **

**_"T-talaga?"_ **

_Hinalikan siya nito sa noo._ **_"Yes, pananagutan kita. Ako ng bahala, okay?"_ ** _assure nito sa kaniya saka hinawakan ang kamay niya._

_Tumango siya sa binata sa kabila ng hikbi. Kinuha nito ang mga nakakalat na mga gamit niya saka siya inakay sa sasakyan nito._

**_"B-bakit ka nga p-pala n-nandito?"_ ** _biglang tanong niya sa binata._

_Ngumiti ang binata._ **_"Na-miss kita eh. Sakto lang pala ang dating ko. May dahilan pala kung bakit kating-kati akong makita ka."_ **

_Kahit naiiyak ay ngumiti rin siya sa binata._ **_"Buti na lang dumating ka, Yeol.."_ **

**_"At hindi na kita iiwan, kayo ni baby, okay? Trust me, everything will be alright."_ ** _pangako nito sa kaniya saka siya pinapasok sa kotse nito._

_Malungkot niyang tinapunan ang bahay nila saka niya naramdaman ang mabagal na pagtakbo ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol._

* * *

* * *

**_NAGING_ ** _mabilis ang pangyayari ng mga nagdaan araw para kela Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Namalayan na lang niya na kasal na sila ni Chanyeol at nakatira na siya sa condo unit nito sa Maynila. Patuloy lang din ang routine nilang dalawa, nasa bahay lang habang si Chanyeol naman ay pumapasok sa eskwelahan para sa med school nito._

_Wala problema ang mga naunang buwan nila bilang buhay may-asawa. Masaya silang dalawa. Kuntento habang sabay na nangangarap para sa kanilang bubuuing pamilya. Though, naging abala na si Chanyeol sa pag-aaral nito at madalas ay ginagabi na ng uwi dahil sa group studies pero patuloy lang naman ang suporta niya sa asawa. Naiintindihan niya kung gaano kademanding ang kurso nito. Masaya na siyang malaman na siya pati ang anak nila ang inspirasyon ng binata, na sa huli, uuwi ito sa bahay nila na mahigpit na yakap._

_Pero totoo nga siguro na pagkatapos ng ligaya ay doon nito babawiin ang lahat._

_Isang tanghali habang mag-isa lang si Baekhyun sa condo unit ni Chanyeol ay nakarinig siya ng doorbell mula sa labas. Walang sinabi si Chanyeol na uuwi ito ng tanghalian, alas-kwatro ang uwi nito ng araw na iyon._

_Dali-dali siyang pumunta sa pinto at masaya itong sinalubong ngunit kaagad ring napalis ang ngiti niya dahil imbes na ang nakangiti at gwapong mukha ng asawa ang bumungad sa kaniya ay isang sopistakada at aristokratang may-edad na babae ang nasa harap niya. Nagulat ito ng makita siya pero mabilis lang iyon dahil napalitan iyon ng kung anong ekspresyon._

_Bigla siyang nakaramdam ng kaba ng tuluyang mapagtanto kung sino ang babaeng kaharap niya._

_Mrs. Kassandra Park._

**_"So, totoo nga ang balitang may binabahay na ang anak ko."_ ** _nakataas ang kilay at tila minamaliit nito si Baekhyun sa klaae ng tingin nito sa kaniya._

_Napayuko siya dito. Hindi niya kailanman lubos na maisip na magiging ganito ang unang pagkikita nila ng ginang. Kahit ang mabilisang kasal nila ni Chanyeol ay hindi niya nakita ang mga magulang nito. Sabi ng binata ay sasabihin nila ang tungkol sa kanilang dalawa kapag naayos na nito ang inaasikaso nito sa pagaaral nito._

**_"P-pumasok po m-muna k-kayo, mama--"_ **

_Narinig niyang natawa ng pagak ang nanay ni Chanyeol._ **_"Mama? Ang lakas naman ng loob mo para tawagin ako ng ganyan. Hinding-hindi kita matatanggap para sa anak ko."_ ** _matalim na ang tinig nito._

_There, tuluyan na niyang narinig. Alam naman niyang imposibleng magustuhan siya ng pamilya ni Chanyeol lal na sa agwat ng buhay nila pero masakit pala talaga kapag lantarang pinamumukha sayo. Awtomatikong nalaglag ang luha sa pisngi niya kasabay ng pagsikip ng dibdib niya._

**_"Hindi ko ipagkakatiwala ang anak ko sa isang anak ng GRO--"_ ** _nakita niya ang sarkastikong ngiti nito ng mapaangat siya ng tingin dito._

**_"Sa tingin mo ba hindi nakakarating sa amin ang mga balitang may kinababaliwan ang anak ko sa probinsiya? Huh! Sigurado ako na inakit mo ang anak ko para mapaikot sa mga palad mo--"_ **

**_"H-hindi p-po t-totoo yan.."_ ** _mariing tanggi ni Baekhyun sabay sunud-sunod na umiling dito._

_Hindi siya pinakinggan ng ginang, tila wala itong pakialam kung umiyak siya sa harap nito o di kaya sa mga salita nitong patuloy na tumatarak sa dibdib niya._

**_"Talaga? Hindi ba't iyon naman ang gawain ng mga hampaslupang katulad ninyo? Maghahanap ng mayaman para mairaos kayo sa kahirapan? But sorry to disappoint you, Baekhyun..pero hindi ko hahayaang mapaikot mo sa mga palad mo ang anak ko!"_ ** _galit at mariing sabi nito sa kaniya._

**_"H-hindi po t-totoo yan..m-mahal ko po ang anak ninyo.."_ ** _patuloy sa pagiyak si Baekhyun habang nagpapaliwanag sa ginang._

**_"Mamahalin mo pa rin kaya siya kapag sinabi ko sayong ititigil na namin ang pagpapaaral sa kaniya kapag hindi niya pa tinigil ang kalokohang to?"_ **

_Natigilan si Baekhyun. Hindi na makakapag-aral ai Chanyeol? Pero pangarap maging doktor ng asawa niya._

**_"Ititigil namin ang lahat ng sustento kay Chanyeol. Babawiin namin lahat ng tinatamasa niyang sarap sa buhay..Kaya mo bang makitang kasamang gumapang sa hirap si Chanyeol? Maaatim mo bang hindi niya matupad ang mga pangarap niya para sayo?"_ **

_Sunod-sunod na umiling siya sa ginang habang hawak ang dibdib. Masyado ng masakit ang dibdib niya dahil sa sobrang pigil ng iyak niya. Nanlalabo na rin ang mga mata niya dahil sumasakit ang tiyan niya. Ngunit hindi niya iyon ininda dahil ang importante lang ng mga oras na iyon ay si Chanyeol. Hindi niya nanaising masira ang buhay nito dahil lang sa kaniya. Sapat na ang mga sakripisyong ginawa nito para sa kanilang dalawa. Panahon na siguro para siya naman ang magsakripisyon para sa kanilang dalawa._

_Namalayan na lang niyang nagmamakaawa na siya sa nanay nito na nakatingin lang sa kaniya._ **_"G-gagawin ko po ang lahat h-huwag ninyo lang ihinto ang pampapaaral kay C-Chanyeol.." h_ ** _alos hindi na maintindihan ang sinasabi niya dahil sa labis na pag-iyak._

**_"Alam mo na ang dapat gawin, Baekhyun. Makipaghiwalay ka sa anak ko!"_ ** _mariin at determinadong saad nito sa kaniya._

_Kahit alam na niya ay tila bomba pa rin sa pandinig ni Baekhyun ang sinabi nito. Napahinga siya ng malalim para maging maayos ang paghinga ngunit tila mas lalong sumisikip ang dibdib niya. Napahawak siya sa sandalan ng sofa na naroon habang iniinda ang kirot ng tiyan niya._

**_"S-sige p-po..l-lalayuan k-ko a-ang a-anak n-ninyo k-kung yan ang g-gusto n-ninyo--"_ ** _ngunit hindi na niya natapos ang iba pang sasabihin ng makita ang dugo na umaaos sa hita at binti niya._

_Kahit ang mama ni Chanyeol ay nataranta rin ng makita ang dugo sa binti nito._

**_"Buntis ka?!"_ ** _natataranta ang tinig nito at hindi malaman kung paano siya hahawakan._

**_"M-ma'am a-ang b-baby k-ko po…"_ ** _umiiyak at nagpapasoklolo na sabi ni Baekhyun sa ginang._

_Iyon lang at wala ng matandaan si Baekhyun matapos niyon dahil kinain na ng kadiliman ang buong pagkatao niya._

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  


**NAPABALIKWAS** si Baekhyun ng marinig ang malakas na buhos ng ulan mula sa labas. Napakahawak siya sa dibdib ng maramdaman niya ang mabilis na tibok ng puso ng maalala ang masamang panaginip. 

Mariin siyang napapikit at napasabunotbsa buhok. No, hindi iyon isang masamang panaginip lang dahil totoong nangyari iyon sa kaniya. 

Napasigaw siya sa gulat ng biglang mamatay ang ilaw sa kwarto niya kasabay ng nakakabinging kulog na may kasamang kidlat. Nayakap niya ang kumot sa dibdib at pilit na pinapakalma ang sarili. 

Inhale. Exhale. 

Napadilat siya ng makarinig ng katok mula sa kwarto niya. Bantulot pa siyang pagbuksan iyon dahil sa takot. Ngunit ng bigla na namang kumidlat ay patakbo na siyang umalis ng kama at binuksan ang pinto. Napakapit pa siya sa damit ng nakasalubong niya ng bigla na namang kumulog ng malakas. Naramdaman niya ang pagyakap nito sa kaniya.

" **Hey.."**

Natigilan si Baekhyun ng marinig ang malalim na boses ng kaharap kaya napatingala siya dito. Nakita niya si Chanyeol na may dalawang gasera habang nakatingin sa kaniya. 

Napalunok siya ng mapagtanto niya ang itsura nila. Nakakapikit at nakatago siya sa dibdib nito habang nakayakap sa balikat niya ang isang kamay nito habang may hawak na gasera ang isa. 

Kaagad naman siya napalayo ng bahagya dito. Kahit takot ay hindi nakaramdam pa rin ng hiya si Baekhyun. 

**"A-ahh..s-sorry.."** hinging paumanhin ni Baekhyun sa binata saka napayuko. 

Narinig niyang tumikhim ang binata. **"Ahh, n-nagdala ako ng gasera. Nasira kasi yung generator dito sa bahay.. at narinig ko yung sigaw mo kaya pinuntahan kita."** paliwanag nito sa kaniya.

Napalunok at napaiwas siya ng tingin dito. **"S-salamat.."** sabi niya at inabot niya ang gaserang hawak nito.

Napahinga si Baekhyun ng bamalik sa loob ng kwarto. Sumalubong sa kaniya ang dilim ng kwarto at galit na galit na ulan. 

Takot talaga si Baekhyun sa kulog at kidlat lalo pa at walang ilaw. Hindi nga nagpapatay ng ilaw si Baekhyun kasi natatakot din siya kapag masyadong madilim. 

Hindi niya alam na pinagmamasdan lang siya ni Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol na kanina pa gustong kabigin ulit si Baekhyun para kumalma ito. Alam naman kasi niya na takot si Baekhyun base na rin sa panginginig ng katawan nito ng yakapin niya ito, kaya mabilis niya ring pinuntahan ang binata sa kwarto nito. Madalas noon ay sumisiksik ito sa kaniya at niyayakap niya ito ng mahigpit kapag natatakot ito sa kulog at kidlat. Kumakalma kasi ito sa yakap niya. 

Napaigtad na naman si Baekhyun ng biglang kumulog. 

Napabuntung-hininga si Chanyeol. Iniiwasan na niyang magkaroon ng kahit na anong koneksyon sa kanilang dalawa habang nandito ang binata. Hindi naman ito magtatagal sa poder niya. Aalis din ito katulad noon. Pero hindi naman niya maatim na makitang nanginginig sa takot si Baekhyun. 

_Tangina, Park! Hindi mo pa rin matiis si Baekhyun hanggang ngayon!_

**"Pwede kitang samahan muna dito sa kwarto mo kung gusto mo."** bago pa niya napigilan ang sarili ay nasabi na niya iyon. 

Lihim niyang minura ang sarili. 

Napatingin sa kaniya si Baekhyun at kahit madilim roon ay kita niya ang kislap ng luha sa mata nito. Mas lalo naman siyang nataranta kaya napalapit na siya dito. 

**"Hey, huwag kang umiyak.."** alo niya dito. Huminga naman si Baekhyun para siguro kalmahin ang sarili. 

**"Dito na lang muna ako sa kwarto mo hanggang sa makatulog ka..hmm?"**

Napaangat ng tingin si Baekhyun. **"H-hindi m-mo ko iiwan?"** naiiyak na tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaniya. 

Natigilan siya saka tinitigan ang lalaki. Parang hindi ito ang Baekhyun na kilala sa buong bansa. Parang ito lang ang Baekhyun niya na minahal niya noon ng mga oras na iyon.

Kahit madilim ang paligid ay hindi nakahadlang iyon sa kagandahang nakikita niya ngayon. Ang mukhang minahal niya noon. Ang mukhang nagpabaliw sa kaniya. Ang dahilan kung bakit siya nagpursige noon na maabot ang mga pangarap niya. Sa kabila ng hirap ay kinakaya niya kasi alam niyang uuwi siya sa bahay nila ni Baekhyun na sasalubungin siya nito ng isang mainit at puno ng pagmamahal na yakap at halik. Ito lang ang pahinga ni Chanyeol sa maghapong pagod. 

Napailing siya. **"H-hindi..hindi kita iiwan. Dito lang ako."** sabi niya dito. 

_'Hindi naman kita kailanman iniwan, Baek. Ikaw ang nang-iwan sa akin noon. Ikaw ang bumitaw sa ating dalawa.'_ gusto pa sanang idagdag ni Chanyeol pero pinigil na niya ang sarili. Tapos na iyon. Nakaraan na. Kailangan na nilang kalimutan. Nandito ang binata para putulin ang anumang ugnayan nilang dalawa. 

Tumango na lang si Baekhyun saka lumapit na sa kama. Siya naman ay umupo sa single sofa na naroon sa kwarto ng binata. 

Nakahiga na si Baekhyun sa kama niya pero hindi pa rin siya makatulog. Patuloy pa rin ang malakas na ulan na sa tuwina'y may kulog at kidlat na nagpapagulat sa kaniya. 

**"Hindi ka pa rin makatulog?"** narinig niyang biglang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Napatingin siya dito. Nakaupo sa sofa habang nakahilig ang ulo sa sandalan. 

**"H-ha?"**

**"Kanina ka pa balikwas ng balikwas Baekhyun.."**

Napalunok siya. **"N-natatakot ako."**

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kaniya. **"What do you want me to do?"** tanong nito sa kaniya. 

Napahinga si Baekhyun. Nahihiya siyang sabihin sa binata ang gusto niya. Naistorbo na nga niya ito dahil sinamahan siya nito sa kwarto niya. Sobrang abuso naman niya kung magre-request pa siyang tabihan nito. Isa pa, hindi na sila katulad ng dati. Hindi na nila pwedeng gawin ang mga bagay na ginagawa nila sampung taon na ang nakararaan. 

Napapikit siya ng biglang kumislap ang kidlat sa labas ng binta niya. Tinakpan niya ang tenga para hindi marinig ang hagupit nito. 

Nagulat siya ng maramdaman niyang lumundo ang isang bahagi ng kama, kasunod niyon ay naramdaman niya ang yakap mula sa likod niya. Napamaang siya ng makita si Chanyeol nakakayakap sa kaniya. Hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun na mapapikit ng maramdaman ang init na nagmumula sa katawan ni Chanyeol. Mula noon hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin nagbabago ang epekto ng yakap nito sa kaniya, ito lang bukod tanging nakakapagpakalma sa kaniya sa simpleng yakap o hawak lang nito. 

Natigilan din ang binata ng mapagtanto siguro nito ang ginawa. **"Ah, i-im sorry..hindi kita dapat niyayakap..i-i'm..j-just.."** aalis na lang dapat ito ng walang maapuhap na sasabihin ng pigilan niya ito. 

Napatingin ang binata sa kaniya at nagtatanong ang mga mata. 

**"Stay..please.."** mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. 

Wala na siyang pakialam sa konsenkwensiyang ginawa niya. Alam naman kasi niyang sa dulo ng puso niya iyon ang gusto niyang mangyari. Ang muling maramdaman ang init ng yakap ni Chanyeol. Katulad ng dati. 

Napatango naman si Chanyeol sa kaniya saka inayos ang kumot niya saka siya pinahiga.

**"Okay lang ba ang ganito?"** narinig niyang tanong no Chanyeol sa kaniya. Tinatanong nito ang espasyo nilang dalawa ng bahagya na itong nakahiga sa kama niya. Well, not totally, nakalapag kasi ang paa nito sa sahig bale parang nakasandal lang ito sa headboard habang nakaalalay sa kaniya. 

Umiling si Baekhyun sa binata. Lalayo pa sana si Chanyeol ng magulat siya dahil mabilis na lumapit si Baekhyun sa kaniya at binagtas ang natitirang espasyo sa pagitan nila saka siya nito niyakap at siniksik ang ulo sa dibdib niya. Bahagyang nagulat si Chanyeol pero napalitan din iyon ng matipid at malungkot na ngiti. Na-miss niya ito. Na-miss niya ang pagkakataong yakap niya ito na parang bumalik sila sa dati.

**"Matulog ka na, dito lang ako."** bulong niya sa ulo nito. Tumango naman ang binata saka mas lalong humigpit ang yakap sa kaniya.

Ilang sandali pa ay naramdaman niyang payapa na ang paghinga ni Baekhyun kaya alam niyang tuluyan na itong nakatulog. Napahinga siya ng malalim saka inayos ang higa niya para maging komportable ang binata. Sa higpit ng yakap nito sa kaniya ay imposibleng makaalis siya sa kwarto nito. Wala rin namang balak na umalis si Chanyeol doon. Masarap sa pakiramdam ang ganoong yakap ni Baekhyun. 

Ginantihan niya ng yakap si Baekhyun saka payapang natulog. Ngunit kasabay ng payapang pagtulog niya ay dinalaw na naman siya ng masamang panaginip. Masamang panaginip ng kahapon. 

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  


**_NAGISING_ ** _si Baekhyun at bumungad sa kaniya ang puting kisame. Nabungaran niya rin si Chanyeol na puno ng pagaalala sa mukha nito. Nakasuot pa ito ng uniporme nito._

**_"Baek? Thanks God! Anong nararamdaman mo?"_ ** _puno ng pagalala ang boses nito ngunit hindi nakaligtas sa kaniya ang namumulang mata nito._

_Doon lang siya tila tuluyang nagising at napatingin sa paligid. Nakita niya roon ang nanay ni Chanyeol na katabi ng may-edad ring lalaki na sa hinuha niya ay tatay ng binata. Muli niyang naramdaman ang pagsikip ng dibdib niya ng magtama ang mga mata nila ng nanay niya. May pagbabanta ang mga mata nito._

_Napaiwas siya ng tingin dito at napatingin kay Chanyeol._ **_"O-okay na ako..k-kamusta ang baby?"_ ** _malat ang boses na tanong niya dito._

_Napaiwas naman ng tingin ang binata sa kaniya._ **_"Chanyeol?"_ **

_Please, kahit ang anak na lang natin ang matira sa akin..._

_Napailing-iling na lang si Chanyeol at nakita niyang ilang patak ng luha sa mga mata nito._

**_"H-ha?"_ **

_Nakaramdam ng kaba at takot si Baekhyun ngunit pilit itong itinatanggi ng puso't isip niya._

**_"W-wala n-na a-ang b-baby, baek. Hindi kinaya ni baby eh.."_ **

_Napamaang at napatulala si Baekhyun. Kahit may pakiramdam na siya ay tila kutsilyong tumarak pa rin sa dibdib niya ang balitang iyon._

_Awtomatikong tumulo ang luha niya at napahawak sa dibdib ng muli na namang kumirot iyon._

**_"A-ano..p-pero.."_ **

**_"I'm sorry, Baek..pero w-wala n-na ang a-anak n-natin.."_ ** _umiiyak na sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya saka siya kinabig ng mahigpit na yakap. Kapwa sila umiiyak habang nakayakap sa isa't isa. Pilit na kumukuha ng lakas para sa isa't isa._

_Wala sa loob na napatingin siya sa mga magulang nito, partikular sa nanay nito. Nakamasid lang ito sa kanila saka taas-noong lumabas na sa kwarto niya kasama ang asawa nito._

* * *

* * *

**_DALAWANG_ ** _linggo magmula ng makalabas siya sa hospital ay muli siyang pinuntahan ng nanay ni Chanyeol._

**_"Alam mo na naman ang dahilan ng pagpunta ko dito. So, hindi na ako magpaligoy-ligoy pa. Ngayon na wala ng responsibilidad ang anak ko sayo, wala ng dahilan pa para magpatuloy ang relasyon ninyong dalawa. Isa pa, may napupusuan na kami para sa kaniya. A woman from a decent and rich family. hindi yung..yung kung saan saan lang napulot.."_ ** _sabi nito sa kaniya._

_Tila hirap na hirap siyang lunukin maski laway niya dahil sa tinitimping pag-iyak. Bubuka pa sana ang bibig ni Baekhyun ng magsalita muli ang nanay ni Chanyeol._

**_"Don't worry, tutulungan naman kitang makapagsimula ulit..baka naman kasi isipin mo masama akong tao."_ ** _sabi nito sa kaniya at may nilabas na sobre at inabot sa kaniya._

**_"Sapat na siguro ang isang milyon para magpakalayo-layo ka no?"_ ** _sabi nito saka siya nginitian na animo hindi siya pinagsasalitaan ng masasakit ng mga oras na iyon._

_Mapait at pagak siyang napangiti saka hinarap si Mrs. Park._ **_"I'm sorry ma'am, naging pangit man ang nakaraan ko dahil sa buhay na meron ako, mababa man ang tingin ninyo sa akin pero hindi ganito kababa ang pagmamahal ko sa anak ninyo. Mahal ko po si Chanyeol..p-pero naiintindihan ko po kayo. Hindi ninyo na ho ako kailangang tapalan ng pera, lalayuan ko ho ang anak ninyo kung yan ang makakapagpasaya sa inyo. Pero sana..s-sana maisip ninyo kung ito talaga ang makakpagpasaya kay Chanyeol."_ ** _sabi niya._

_Natigilan ang ginang. Siya naman ay lakas loob na nagpaalam na sa ina ni Chanyeol at lumabas na sa lugar na iyon._

_Pagkauwi niya sa condo unit nila ay isa-isa na niyang inimpake ang gamit niya. Kinuha niya lang ang mga damit na dinala niya ng sumama siya kay Chanyeol pa-Maynila. Masakit man para sa kaniya na iwan ang binata ngunit hindi naman kakayanin ng konsensiya niya na mahirapan pang lalo si Chanyeol. Alam niyang hindi ito sa sanay sa hirap. At alam niyang matatapos lang ang lahat ng ito kapag naiwan niya ang binata. Babalik na ito sa dating buhay, ang buhay nito ng hindi pa siya nito nakikilala._

_Handa na ang lahat ng gamit niya ng marinig niya ang pagbubukas ng pinto ng tirahan nila._

_Ilang sandali pa ay bumungad na sa kaniya ang binata. Kahit nanghihina ang tuhod at dinadaga ang dibdib ay pilit niyang pinapatapang ang ekspresyon._

_Nakita niyang napakunut-noo si Chanyeol at puno ng pagtatanong ang mga matang tiningnan siya nito pati na rin ang gamit niya._

**_"B-baek? A-ano to? Bakit nakaimpake ka?"_ ** _naguguluhang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya saka siya nilapitan. Mabilis siyang lumayo sa binata ng tangkain nitong hawakan siya. Alam niyang mahina siya sa hawak ni Chanyeol. Alam niyang bibigay siya kapag nahawakan siya nito._

**_"Baek?"_ **

_Tinaas niya ang noo saka matapang na sinalubong ang tingin ni Chanyeol._ **_"Babalik na ako sa probinsiya namin, Chanyeol."_ **

**_"Ha? Bakit biglaan yata? Ngayon na ba? Ihahatid kita baka mapaano--"_ **

_Napailing siya._ **_"Hindi mo naiintindihan. Babalik na ako. Hindi na ako babalik dito. Gusto ko ng makipaghiwalay sayo, Chanyeol."_ ** _gustong palakpakan ni Baekhyun ang sarili dahil hindi man lang pumiyok ang boses niya sa harap ng binata._

**_"A-ano..?"_ ** _halos bulong na lang iyon mula sa gulat na Chanyeol._

**_"Tutal wala ka na namang responsibilidad sa akin, w-wala na ang baby..m-maghiwalay na tayo, Chanyeol. Ayoko na! Hindi ko pala kayang makisama sayo.."_ ** _halos hindi lumabas sa bibig niya ang mga katagang iyon._

**_"P-pero B-baek..kala ko mahal mo ko? Diba nangako tayo sa isa't isa? Walang iwanan diba?"_ ** _halata sa boses ni Chanyeol ang sakit habang sinasabi iyon ni Baekhyun. Napaiwas siya ng tingin. Hindi niya kayang matagalan na tingnan ang nahihirapan at nasasaktan na si Chanyeol._

**_"Buo na ang pasya ko. H-huwag ka ng mag-alala, ipagpatuloy mo ang buhay mo. Huwag mo na akong pigilan. Huwag mo na rin akong hahanapin. Ayoko na, Chanyeol!"_ ** _sabi niya dito. Gusto na niyang matapos ito dahil baka kapag nagtagal pa ang pag-uusap nila ay tuluyan na siyang bumigay at yakapin ang umiiyak na binata._

_Narinig niyang natawa ng pagak si Chanyeol._ **_"Ang dali mong sabihin na ipagpatuloy ko ang buhay ko na parang ganun lang kadali.."_ **

**_"Pagkatapos akong mawalan ng anak, ngayon ikaw naman? Anong kasalan ko para kunin ng ganito ang lahat ng kaligayahan ko? Ha? Sige, umalis ka na! Umalis na kayong lahat! Iwanan ninyo na ako!"_ ** _hagulgol na sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya._

_Hindi na niya napigilan ang maiyak ngunit mabilis niya ring pinahid iyon._

_Nakita niyang kinalma nito ang sarili saka siya hinarap_ **_. "Tandaan mo, Baek, hindi na kita hahabulin kapag umalis ka sa bahay na ito. Pagod na akong magsakripisyo para sa ating dalawa."_ **

_Mariin siyang napapikit._ **_"Good. Kaya aalis na ako para hindi ka na tuluyang magsakripisyo. B-bye, Chanyeol."_ ** _sabi niya dito. Kinuha ng nanginginig niyang mga kamay ang bag niya. Ramdam niya panghihina ng tuhod niya ngunit pilit niyang tinatagan ang sarili._

_Mabibigat ang hakbang tinahak niya ang pinto ng condo unit ni Chanyeol. Wala ng atrasan ito, Baek. Para sa ikabubuti ni Chanyeol. Ginagawa mo to para sa kaniya._

_Nasa harap na siya ng pinto at handa ng lumabas ng muli niyang narinig ang boses ng binata._

**_"H-hindi mo na b-ba a-ako m-mahal k-kaya mo ko i-iiwan?"_ ** _basag ang boses na tanong ng binata._

_Napakapit siya ng mahigpit sa strap ng bag niya. Hindi niya kayang lingunin si Chanyeol ng mga oras na iyon. Hindi kakayanin ng puso niyang makita ang umiiyak at nasasaktang binata._

_Huminga siya ng malalim saka napapikit ng mariin_ **_. "H-hindi na. H-hindi n-na k-kita m-mahal.."_ ** _matatag na sagot niya dito kasabay ng pagtulo ng mga luha niya. Wala na siyang narinig mula sa binata kaya pinasya na niyang buksan ang pinto at tuluyang lumabas ng tirahan nila._

_Kasabay ng paglabas niya sa condo unit nito na naging saksi ng pagmamahalann nila ng binata ay alam niyang ito na rin ang simula ng pag-alis niya sa buhay ni Chanyeol._

_Tuluyan na niyang pinakawalan ang kanina pang tinitimping hahulgol ng makalabas ng makalabas na siya roon._

_'Patawarin mo ko, mahal. Mahal kita kaya iiwan kita. This time ako naman ang magsasakripisyo para sa ating dalawa.'_

-

_KAPAREHAS ng araw ding iyon ay pinasya niyang bumalik sa probinsiya nila. Wala na siyang alam na pwedeng puntahan. Maaaring galit pa rin ang nanay niya sa kaniya pero hindi na muna niya iniisip yun. Ang gusto lang ni Baekhyun ay makahinga at tuluyang makawala sa sakit na nararamdaman niya ng mga oras na iyon._

_Nakita niya ang nanay niyang nagwawalis ng bakuran nila. Hindi na niya matandaan kung gaano na katagal ng huli niya itong makita. Halata ang tila pagtanda at pagpayat ito. Tila naman naramdaman nito ang ibang presensiya kung kaya nag-angat ito ng tingin sa pagwawalis._

_Nagtama ang kanilang mga mata. Nakita niya ang pagdaan ng pangungulila sa mga mata nito ng makita siya ngunit dagli ring nawala dahil mabilis itong tumalikod sa kaniya._

_Mabilis niyang sinundan ang nanay niya saka umiiyak na niyakap ito mula sa likod. Ramdam niya ang pagkabigla nito ngunit hindi nito inalis ang pagkakayakap niya na ipinagpasalamat niya._

**_"N-nay.. s-sorry..p-patawarin ninyo po ko."_ ** _umiiyak na sabi niya sa nanay niya._

_Tila magic word iyon at naramdaman niyang na-relax ang nanay niya saka niya naramdaman ang paghawak nito sa braso niya._

_Bahagya nitong inalis iyon saka siya hinarap. Napapikit siya ng maramdaman niya ang masuyong paghaplos ng nanay niya sa pisngi niya para tuyuin ang mga luha niya._

**_"Huwag kang umiyak. Hindi kita pinalaking mahina, anak."_ ** _masuyo ngunit matatag na sabi nito sa kaniya._

_Dahil sa narinig ay mas lalong umalpas ang mga luha niya at niyakap ang nanay niya ng mahigpit na kaagad naman nitong ginantihan._

_Ilang sandaling iyakan pa at inakay na siya ng nanay niya sa loob ng bahay nila. Doon kinwento ni Baekhyun ang lahat-lahat ng nangyari sa kaniya. Simula una hanggang huli, maging ang totoong nararamdaman niya para sa asawa. Nagkaroon rin sila ng pagkakataon na humingi ng tawad sa isa't isa._

_"_ **_Kahit hindi ka nanggaling sa akin. Kahit naging malupit at mahigpit ako sayo, inari kitang parang anak ko. Maniwala ka sana na ang kabutihan mo lang ang gusto ko dahil iyon ang pinangako ko sa mga magulang mo. Pasensiya na kung hindi ko naiparamdam iyon, Baekhyun, pero alam ng Diyos na pinilit ko maging ina para sayo."_ **

**_"Sorry po nay, s-sorry kung pinagpalit kita."_ **

**_"Baekhyun, wala kang kasalanan. Nagmahal ka lang. Nagkataon lang siguro na mali ang mga lalaking minamahal natin anak. Na kahit anong gawin natin, na kahit mahalin nila tayo, hindi mababago niyon na iba ang tingin ng mga taong nakapaligid sa kanila tungkol sa atin. "_ **

_Naramdaman niya ang paghawak ng nanay niya sa mga kamay._ **_"Magsimula ka ulit, anak. Mahirap lang sa umpisa pero kakayanin mo. Kakayanin natin. Katulad ng dati._ ** _" sabi nito sa kaniya._

_Lalo namang naiyak si Baekhyun dahil doon. Hindi niya inaasahan na magiging ganoon ang resulta ng paguwi niya. Ibang-iba na ang nanay niya kumpara sa nanay na iniwan niya noon._

_Ngumiti ng tipid si Baekhyun saka tumango dito._ **_"O-opo nay..kakayanin!"_ ** _sabi niya at niyakap ang ina._

_Alam niyang mahirap pero kakayanin._

  
  


* * *

* * *

**NAGISING** si Baekhyun na wala na siyang katabi ng umagang iyon. Hindi na umuulan pero makulimlim pa rin sa labas. Pinasya na niyang bumangon at dumiretso sa banyo para makapag-ayos. Kailangan na niyang bumalik sa Maynila. Hindi na kakayanin pa ng puso niyang manatili kahit isang araw pa sa poder ni Chanyeol. Pagkatapos ng namagitan sa kanilang dalawa kagabi ay alam niyang hanggang ngayon ay mahal pa rin niya ang dating asawa. Well, hindi naman nagbago iyon. Mula noon hanggang ngayon si Chanyeol lang ang bukod tanging lalaking pinapasok niya sa buhay niya. 

Palabas na siya ng kwarto niya ng makasalubong si Chanyeol sa hallway. Sabay silang nag-iwas ng tingin na para bang may nagawa sila kagabi na hindi na dapat. 

**"Goodmorning.."** bati ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Tipid siyang ngumiti dito saka binati rin ang binata. Sabay na silang bumaba ng hagdan kahit ramdam nila ang pagkailang sa isa't isa.

**"Uuwi ka na sa Manila?"** untag na tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya ng nasa hapag na sila. 

**"Yes. Hindi ko kasi ma-contact si Jongdae, yung manager ko, baka nagaalala nan yun sa akin."** sabi niya dito. 

Napatango naman ang binata. **"Nasira ang poste kagabi dahil sa lakas ng ulan kaya walang signal ngayon. Mako-contact mo siya kapag nasa bayan ka na."** sabi pa ng binata.

Pagkatapos niyon ay wala ng nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa. Naputol lang ang nakakailang na tensyon sa kanilang dalawa ng biglang dumating si Atty. Kim. 

**"Good morning!"** masiglang bati ng lalaki sa kanilang dalawa. 

**"Good morning.."** bati niya dito at tipid na nginitian ang binata habang tumango lang si Chanyeol bilang bati dito. 

**"Kamusta, Baek?"**

**"Maayos naman. Ah nga pala, babalik na ako today sa Manila, sabihan mo na lang ako kung may kailangan ka pa para sa..sa p-papeles."** sabi niya dito. 

Napakunut-noo naman si Junmyeon. **"Ngayon ang balik mo pa-Maynila?"** tanong nito sa kaniya na tinanguan lang niya. 

Napatingin ito kay Chanyeol saka binalik ang tingin sa kaniya. **"Hindi ka makakaluwas ng Maynila ngayon, Baek. Sira ang daanan dahil sa bagyo kagabi."**

Nanlaki ang mata niya. **"H-ha? P-pero--"**

**"Hindi ka makakaluwas ng Maynila hanggat hindi pa naayos ang tulay. Pahirapan nga akong nakarating dito eh."**

Naalarma naman si Baekhyun dahil sa binalita ng abogado. Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol na matiim lang ang tingin sa kaniya.

Narinig nilang tumikhim si Junmyeon. **"I'm sure naman Chanyeol won't mind kung mag-stay ka pa dito kahit isang araw."**

**"K-kasi..uhm..i-isang araw lang k-kasi ang paalam ko sa manager ko."**

**"Oh, well if you want I can lend you my heli--"**

**"Kung gusto mo sasamahan kita malapit sa bayan para magkaroon ka ng signal at matawagan mo ang manager mo. Kailangan ko ring bumili ng para sa generator dahil walang gagamitin dito sa bahay."** biglang sabat ni Chanyeol kaya hindi niya naintindihan ang sinasabi ni Junmyeon. 

Napaisip tuloy si Baekhyun. Alam naman niyang hindi magagalit si Jongdae kung sakaling ma-extend siya dito. Alam naman ng binata ang naging buhay niya noon ng ma-discover siya nito na kumakanta sa isang disenteng ktv bar pero alam niyang mag-aalala ang manager niya kapag hindi niya ito naabisuhan. 

**"Ahh s-sige..kailangan ko lang talagang maabisuhan si Jongdae."** sabi niya sa dalawang lalaki pero kay Chanyeol siya nakatingin.

**"Alright. Punta tayong bayan after ng breakfast."** pinal na sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. 

Tumango na lang siya saka pinagpatuloy ang pagkain. Hindi na tuloy niya nakita ang pagpapalitan ng tingin nila Chanyeol at Junmyeon.

  
  


* * *

* * *

**"NAGKABALIKAN na ba kayo ng asawa mo?"** tanong ni Jongdae sa kaniya ng sabihin niya dito na hindi pa siya makakauwi. 

**"Gaga, nasira ang tulay kaya di ako makaluwas."**

**"Ay, wala ng comeback na nangyari?"**

Dahil sa naisip ay napa-pout din siya. **"Wala na. Desidido na siyang alisin ako sa buhay niya, Dae."**

Narinig niya rin ang buntung-hininga ng nasa kabilang linya. **"Sad naman but anyway bumalik ka na lang dito pag kaya mo ng lumuwas. Dito na lang tayo magwalwal ni Kyungsoo."** sabi nito. Napangiti naman siya dahil doon. Ang mga ito lang talaga ang nagpapagaan ng loob niya. Si Kyungsoo ay isa ring talent nito na naging kaibigan na rin niya. 

**"Oh sige na, sinabi ko lang talaga sayo kasi wala kaming signal doon."** sabi niya. Matapos ang ilang beses na paalamanan at paalala ay natapos na rin ang pag-uusap nila ng manager niya. 

**"Ate, magkano po?"** magalang na tanong niya sa may-ari ng tindahan kung saan siya nakitawag. 

**"Naku Baekhyun, wag na! Libre na yan..pero pwede ba kaming magpapicture sayo?"** magiliw na tanong nito. 

**"Oo naman po."** payag niya at matamis na nginitian ang mga nagpapakuha ng litrato sa kaniya. Mabuti na lang at walang masyadong tao roon dahil na rin siguro maulan pa rin kaya hindi pa siya dinudumog. 

Narinig niya ang pagtikhim sa likuran niya at nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakatayo sa likod nila. 

**"Doc, kayo po pala! Magandang umaga po."** bati ng mga tao kay Chanyeol. Oo nga pala, may hospital sila Chanyeol sa probinsiya nila noon. 

**"Magandang umaga rin po sa inyo. Mawalang galang na po at mauuna na kami. Baka maabutan pa kami ng ulan."** magalang na sabi nito sa mga taong nakapalibot kay Baekhyun. Mabuti na lang talaga at hindi nagtatanong ang mga ito kung bakit magkasama silang dalawa. 

Magiliw at masaya namang nagpaalam ang mga ito kay Baekhyun at kay Chanyeol. 

**"Mag-iingat ho kayo."** mabait na sabi nilang dalawa sa mga ito saka inakay na siya sa sasakyan. 

Papaandarin na lang dapat ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan ng makatanggap ng tawag. Tahimik naman na nakikinig lang si Baekhyun. Base sa naririnig niyang usapan ng mga ito ay mukhang may problema ang kausap. 

Tumingin lang siya dito ng marinig niyang tapos na ang usapan ng mga ito. 

**"May problema?"** hindi nakatiis na tanong ni Baekhyun sa binata. Napakagat-labi siya ng mapagtanto niya ang nagawa niya kasi napatingin si Chanyeol sa kaniya. 

**"Uhm--"**

**"May problema lang sa palayan. Ihahatid na muna kita sa bahay saka ko sila pupuntahan."**

**"Pwede naman na tayong dumaan kung saglit lang. Okay lang naman saken."** sabi ni Baekhyun sa kaniya. 

Napayuko si Baekhyun ng muli siyang tingnan ni Chanyeol. Napanguso siya, ayaw lang naman niyang manatili ang ilangan sa kanilang dalawa habang magkasama sila. Gusto naman niyang sa pangalawa at huling pagkakataon ay maayos silang maghihiwalay nito. 

**"Okay. Saglit lang tayo tas uuwi na rin tayo baka maabutan tayo ng ulan."** sabi nito sa kaniya at binuhay na ang makina ng sasakyan. 

Inaliw na lang din niya ang sariling tingnan ang mga nadadaanan nila.

Ilang sandali pa ay huminto na ang sasakyan nila sa isang malawak na taniman. 

  
  


* * *

* * *

**PINAGMAMASDAN** niya lang si Chanyeol habang nakikipag-usap sa mga tauhan ng mga ito sa taniman. 

Nakaupo lang siya sa kawayang naroon pagkatapos na bumati siya sa mga ito. Nagulat pa nga ang mga ito ng makilala siya. Pinakilala siya bilang kaibigan ni Chanyeol. Hindi na lang niya pinansin iyon. 

**"Naiinip ka na ba? Gusto mo ng umuwi?"** narinig niyang untag ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Hindi niya namalayang nakalapit na pala ito sa kaniya. Nawili kasi siyang tumingin sa luntiang paligid. 

Nilingon niya ito saka nginitian ang binata. **"Hindi naman..Uhm, pwede ba akong pumunta sa banda doon, Yeol?"** tanong niya rito without noticing kung ano ang natawag niya rito. Hindi na rin niya nakita na natigilan ang binata at napatingin sa kaniya.

Abala kasi siyang tumingin tingin sa paligid. Simula bata pa siya ay mahilig na talaga sa nature kaya nga madalas siyang nasa talampasan noon kasi kumakalma sya kapag nakakakita siya ng luntiang paligid. 

**"Ah, sige..basta wag kang lalayo. Aalis na rin tayo maya-maya."**

Napangiti siya at masayang tumayo. **"Thank you, babalik din ako agad."** sabi niya sa binata at umalis na sa harap nito. Hindi na tuloy niya

nakita ng sinundan siya ng tingin nito habang papalayo siya.

Naaliw naman si Baekhyun sa pagtingin sa paligid at pagkuha ng kung iba't ibang litrato. Kanina pa siya palakad-lakad ng biglang mapatigil siya sa paglalakad ng mapansing malalagong puno na ang nasa paligid niya. Wala naman kasi siyang nadaanang mga naglalakihang mga puno ng pumunta sila ni Chanyeol sa taniman. 

Bigla siyang sinakluban ng pagkatakot at pagkataranta.

_Uh-oh! Naliligaw yata siya!_

Tumalikod siya para bumalik sana ulit sa pinanggalingan niya ngunit natakot naman siya ng halos puro makakapal na halamanan at malalaking puno ang nakita niya.

Bigla pang umihip ang malamig na hangin kung kaya wala sa loob na nayakap niya ang kanyang sarili.

Napatingala siya sa langit, hapon pa lang pero mas lalong dumilim ang kalangitan dahil sa nagbabadyang pag-ulan. Pinaikot niya ang paningin sa kapaligiran sa pag-asang may makita siyang taong maaaring makakakita at makatulong sa kanya.

Ngunit laging gulat niya ng makakita siya ng ligaw na aso na tumahol sa kanya. Dahil sa gulat at takot kung kaya napaatras siya dito.

Huli na para makahawak siya sa maaaring lambitinan, padausdus na nalaglag na siya sa kung saan. Kasabay ng pagtili niya ay ang pagbuhos ng napakalakas na ulan.

* * *

* * *

  
  


**“SIR, naikot na po namin lahat ng posibleng mapuntahan at makita si Sir Baekhyun pero** **hindi po talaga namin siya mahanap.”** balita ng isang trabahador na inutusan niya upang hanapin si Baekhyun.

Laglag ang mga balikat na umalis ang mga ito sa harapan niya.

Marahas na napabuntung-hininga siya at mariing napasabunot sa buhok niya sa sobrang inis sa

sarili ng mga oras na iyon.

Nakailang balik na ang mga tauhan niya sa buong taniman ngunit laging bigo ang mga itong mahanap ang binata.

_Putangina, Baekhyun nasan ka ba?_

Napangiwi siya ng mapatingin siya sa kanyang wristwatch, pasado alas-siyete na ng gabi, anim na oras ng nawawala ang binata na lalong ikinakabahala niya.

Muli siyang napamura ng lalong magsungit at lumakas ang ulan sa labas. Sigurado siyang

giniginaw na ang binata sa sobrang lamig sa labas. Hindi pa naman sanay iyon sa lamig. Takot rin ang binata sa kidlat at kulog.

Muli na naman siyang napamura at napasabunot sa buhok dahil sa pag-aalala kay Baekhyun. Hindi pa rin nagbabago, si Baekhyun pa rin ang bukod tanging nakakapag-paalala sa kaniya ng ganito. 

Iritableng napasabunot na naman siya sa buhok niya sa sobrang inis sa sarili. Marahas na hinablot

niya ang hood jacket na nakasamapay sa may silya at nagmamadaling pumunta sa may pintuan

para lumabas.

Kung hindi ito mahanap ng mga tauhan niya, puwes siya ang maghahanap kay Baekhyun.

Palabas na sana siya ng pigilan siya nila Junmyeon kasama ang nobyo nitong si Sehun, tinawagan niya ito ng mapagtanto nilang nawawala si Baekhyun. Naroon sila ngayon sa bahay kung saan ginagawang pahingahan ng mga trabahador. 

**“Oh, saan ka pupunta?”** nagtatakang tanong ni Junmyeon sa kanya.

**“Hahanapin ko si Baekhyun.”** determinadong sagot niya saka kinuha ang flashlight na nakalagay sa may lamesa.

**“Pero malakas ang ulan sa labas. Baka ikaw naman ang mapahamak kapag luma—“**

**“Pero hindi ako mapapanatag hangga’t alam kong wala pa rito si Baekhyun at hindi pa siya nahahanap. Jun, hindi ko magagawang umupo na lang dito habang alam kong nasa labas**

**siya at naghihintay lang ng tulong sa kung saan man siya naroon!”** sigaw niya dito. Naghahalo na ang inis, takot at taranta sa dibdib niya kaya hindi na niya nakontrol ang boses. 

Nakita niyang nagulat at natigilan ito dahil sa asta niya. Natahimik na rin ang mga trabahador na kasama nila sa paghahanap. 

Sa tagal ng panahon ay ngayon na lang ulit siya nakaramdam ng ganoon. Una, ay ang araw na iniwan siya ni Baekhyun. Lihim siyang natawa ng pagak, tangina..mula noon hanggang ngayon, si Baekhyun pa rin ang dahilan. 

Marahas na naihilamos niya ang kamay sa kunsumi ng mapagtanto niya ang nagawa niya dito.

“ **Jun, pasensiya na.. H-hindi ko lang talaga mapapatawad ang sarili ko pag… p-pag**

 **may nangyaring masama kay Baek.”** mababa na ang tinig niya ng magsalita ulit dito.

Nakita niyang tumango-tango lang ito at may tipid at nakakaunawang ngiti habang nakatingin sa

kanya.

**“Naiintindihan ko, bro. Sige na, hanapin mo na siya. Mag-iingat ka.”** nakakaunawang sagot nito sa kanya.

Marahang tango lang siya naging sagot niya saka pinasya ng lumabas ng bahay. 

  
  


* * *

* * *

**KANINA** pa siya giniginaw habang nakaupo at nakapamaluktot sa ilalim ng puno ng mangga. Sa kakalakad niya kanina pagkatapos niyang mahulog ay doon na siya nakarating. Pinasya niyang magpahinga muna doon dahil nananakit na ang mga paa at binti niya dahil sa kakatakbo kanina. Pero mas lalong masakit ang buong katawan niya dahil sa pagkahulog niya kanina.

Kanina pa siya hinang-hina at lamig na lamig. Sigurado siyang kapag hindi pa siya nahanap ngayong gabi ay baka mamatay na siya sa sobrang lamig o di kaya ay sa pagtama ng kidlat.

Tiningnan niya ang direksiyong pinanggalingan kanina. Sigurado siyang alam na nila Chanyeol ang pagkawala niya, pinagdarasal na lang niya na sana ay may makahanap sa kaniya.

Niyakap niya muli ang sarili ng biglang umihip ang malamig na hangin na may kasamang ulan.

**“BAEK!! BAEKHYUN!!"**

Napaangat siya ng ulo ng makarinig ng pamilyar na tinig. Pero hindi masyadong malinaw sa kanya hanggang sa narinig niya ang papalapit na papalapit na tinig.

**“Baek! Kung naririnig mo ako, pleeease, sumagot ka naman!!”** sigaw muli ng tinig.

Napahikbi siya ng makilala ang may-ari ng boses.

_Chanyeol…_

Hinanap siya ng binata.

Dagli siyang tumayo at sumigaw din sa binata sa kabila ng pamamaos at pananakit na kanyang

lalamunan sa tindi ng lamig na nararamdaman niya.

**“YEOL! Yeol, nandito ako!”** ganting sigaw niya dito.

**"BAEK, HUWAG KANG AALIS DYAN HA! PUPUNTAHAN KITA..DYAN KA LANG!"**

Ilang sandali pa ay may naaaninag na siyang liwanag na nanggagaling marahil sa flashlight na dala nito.

**“Chan.."** tawag niya dito.

Nakita niyang tinakbo nito ang direksyon nila. Hindi na rin niya napigilan ang sarili at tumakbo na

rin papunta dito.

Naramdaman niya ang mahigpit na yakap ni Chanyeol sa kaniya habang naririnig ang _'Thanks God'_ na bulong nito sa bunbunan niya.

**"Tangina Baek! I thought I lost you! Kala ko di na kita makikita! Damn, damn!"** naririnig niyang bulong nito sa kaniya.

Dala siguro ng takot kung kaya panay na ang mura ang naririnig ni Baekhyun mula kay Chanyeol ng bahagyang inihiwalay nito ang mukha sa kaniya at hinaplos ang pisngi niya.

Naiiyak na rin si Baekhyun kasi finally alam niyang safe na siya **. “K-kala ko h-hindi ka na** **darating eh. K-kala ko mamamatay na ako. K-kala ko—“**

Ngunit hindi na niya natapos pa ang iba pang nais sabihin ng bigla na lang siyang kabigin nito at siilin ng mapusok at mainit nahalik.

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya sa bigla. 

Natuod siya sa sobrang gulat. Hindi ito ang unang beses na hinalikan siya ng binata pero pakiramdam niya ito ang unang halik niya matapos ang sampung tao. Pakiramdam niya huminto ang pag-inog ng mundo ng mga oras na iyon.

Pakiramdam niya kasabay ng paghinto ng oras ay ang paghinto rin maging ng tibok ng kanyang

puso.

Ibang-iba ang klase ng halik ni Chanyeol sa kaniya ng oras iyon. Puno ng emosyon. Puno ng pangungulila, takot at pagsuyo. 

Hindi niya namalayang napapikit na lang siya dahil sa bolta-boltaheng emosyong nararamdaman niya ng mga oras na iyon. Hanggang sa namalayan na lang niyang gumaganti na din siya sa bawat halik na binibigay ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Kapwa habol pa nila ang kapwa hininga ng tuluyan na silang maghiwalay ng binata. Kahit na pinakawalan na siya ni Chanyeol ay tila para pa rin siyang naengkanto dahil sa bilis ng mga pangyayari.

Rinig na rinig niya ang bilis at lakas ng tibok ng puso niya.

Kung hindi pa ito nagsalita ay hindi pa siya mahihimasmasan. **“Ano’ng nangyari sa’yo? Are you okay? May masakit ba sayo?”** sunud-sunod na tanong nito sa kanya na bakas ang pag-aalala sa tinig nito.

Sinipat pa siya nito sa hawak nitong flashlight para suriin, hindi nakaligtas sa kanyang pandinig

ang mahinang pagmumura na naman nito ng makita ang ilang galos at sugat sa kanyang braso at binti na tinamo niya sa pagkakahulog kanina.

**“M-may sugat ka..”**

Dahil doon ay hindi na niya napigilan ang mapahagulgol. Ngayon lang nagsink-in sa utak niya ang sobrang pagkatakot dahil sa nangyari.

Naramdaman niya ang masuyong paghagod nito sa likod niya at ang mainit at mahigpit na pagyakap nito sa kanya. **"Shhh..I'm already here, baby. You're safe now. Hindi na kita iiwan."** masuyo ang boses nito sa kaniya.

Napapikit na lang siya ng maramdaman ang higpit at init ng yakap nito sa kaniya. Wala sa loob na ginatihan niya rin ang yakap ng binata. Nang yakapin niya ito, alam niyang talo na ang puso niya, alam niyang suko na ito. Dahil sigurado siyang pilit man niyang itanggi at iwasan, hindi niyon mababago ang katotohanang mahal niya pa rin ang binata. Well, hindi naman nagbago iyon sa nakalipas na mga taon. Mahal niya ito mula noon hanggang ngayon. 

Napahinga siya ng maluwag. Saka na lang muna niya iisipin kung anuman ang mga magiging konsenkwensiya ng kanyang pag-amin.

Ang importante ngayon, masaya siya. Masaya siya habang yakap siya nito at kasama si Chanyeol. Iisipin na muna niya kahit ngayon lang na parehas pa rin sila ng nararamdaman ng binata. 

* * *

* * *

**KINAUMAGAHAN** ay sabay na sabay na silang bumalik sa mansyon. Matapos ang halik na namagitan sa kanila ng binata ay wala ng sinuman ang nag-ungkat sa kanila noon. Lihim na nasaktan naman si Baekhyun dahil halata ang pag-iwas ni Chanyeol sa kaniya pagkatapos ng insidente. Tumuloy muna sila at nagpalipas ng magdamag sa bahay kung saan nanunuluyan ang ilang trabahador sa taniman.

Nagpasalalamat na lang siya at kasama nila sila Sehun at Junmyeon dahil kung hindi ay sobrang nakakailang ng biyahe nilang dalawa. 

_'Baekhyun, don't assume too much. Aksidente lang ang namagitan sa inyong dalawa. Chanyeol didn't meant it. Kalimutan mo na yun'_

**"Baek, we're here."** nagulat pa siya ng biglang magsalita si Sehun na nobyo ni Junmyeon. Napagtanto niyang nakahinto na pala ang kotse nila sa tapat ng mansyon. 

Inayos niya ang sarili saka sumabay na sa pagbaba ng mga ito. 

Nagulat pa silang tatlo ng makarinig ng tinig ng babae. 

**"CHANYEOL!"** bungad nito na nasa tapat ng pinto ng mansyon. 

Isang matangkad at sopistikadang babae ang nakita niya roon. Kay ganda ng ngiti nito lalo pa ng salubungin nito si Chanyeol na nakababa na ng driver's seat. 

Naging mabilis ang pangyayari. Naramdaman niya ang panlalamig ng katawan, at ang pagkabasag at tuluyang pagkawasak ng puso niya ng makita niyang hinalikan ng babaeng bagong dating ang asawa niya. Ngunit ang hindi nakaligtas sa paningin niya ng makita ang kislap ng diamond ring na suot ng babae. 

Wala sa loob na napahawak sa didbib si Baekhyun. Pakiramdam niya nanghina ang tuhod niya, ramdam niya rin ang lalong panlalamig ng kamay. Alam niyang namutla siya ng mga oras na iyon dahil sa nasaksihan ngunit hindi na niya naisip iyon. Dahil ngayon niya napagtanto kung bakit pagkatapos ng sampung taon ay hinanap siya ni Chanyeol para maipawalang-bisa ang kasal nila. Dahil tuluyan na nitong nakilala ang babaeng ipapalit nito sa kaniya. Tuluyan na nitong nakita ang babaeng bagong mamahalin. 

Pakiramdam niya lalong sumikip ang dibdib niya sa isipin. Kaya siguro naging aloof at iniiwasan siya nito hanggang ngayon pagkatapos ng insidenteng halikan nila dahil naisip nitong nagtaksil ito sa nobya nito. 

Lihim na mapait na napangiti si Baekhyun, samantalang siya, akala niya simula na ng bagong pagkakataon ang nangyari kagabi para sa kanilang dalawa ng binata. 

_'Ang tanga mo, Baekhyun. Bakit mo naisip na hanggang ngayon ay mahal ka pa rin ni Chanyeol eh ikaw ang nang-iwan sa kaniya noon.'_

**"Jinah, why are you here?"** gulat at nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol sa babae ng maghiwalay ang mga ito. Napaiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun dahil nakita niya ang marahas haplos ni Chanyeol sa beywang ng dalaga. 

**"Hindi kita ma-contact, sira pala ang signal dito. Anyway, may goodnews ako sayo!"** masaya ang bukas ng mukha nito. 

**"A-ano yun?"** kunut-noong tanong ni Chanyeol. 

**"Gising na si Tita Kassandra!"**

Napaangat ng tingin si Baekhyun ng marinig ang pangalan ng mama ni Chanyeol. Nakita niyang napamaang lang din si Chanyeol ngunit pagkadaka ay mababakas mo rito ang tuwa dahil sa balita. 

**"Really? Kailan pa?"**

**"Kagabi lang kaya pumunta ako agad dito para ibalita sayo. Let's go back to Manila na."** sabi nito sa kaniya saka napatingin sa gawi nila ni Junmyeon at Sehun. 

Nakita niyang nanlaki ang mga mata nito ng makita siya. **"Oh my gosh! Baekhyun Byun?"**

Alumpihit siyang ngumiti sa babae at kiming kumaway dito. **"I'm a fan! Super galing mong singer."**

Napalunok siya at ngumiti sa babae. **"T-thank you.."**

Magsasalita pa sana ang babae ng biglng tumikhim si Chanyeol. Napatingin sila dito. **"Babalik kami ng Manila today, sumabay ka na sa amin."** sabi nito sa kaniya. 

Magtatanong pa sana si Jinah kung bakit nasa mansyon ng mga Park ang nag-iisang Byun Baekhyun ng magsalita si Junmyeon na kanina pa nagmamasid sa paligid. **"He's a friend of mine, nagbakaayon lang siya dito."** sabi nito sa babaeng puno ng tanong ang utak. 

**"Hi, I'm Jinah Lim, Chanyeol's fiancée."** pagpapakilala nito sa kaniya. 

Kahit mabigat sa dibdib ay tinanggap niya ang pakikipagkamay nito. Matapos magpaalam ay sumunod na ito kay Chanyeol na nauna ng pumasok sa loob ng bahay. 

Napapikit siya ng mariin dahil ramdam pa rin niya ang kirot sa puso niya. 

**"Baek, are you okay?"** nag-aalalang tanong ni Junmyeon sa kaniya. 

Napatingin siya dito saka tipid na ngumiti. **"O-of course..pasok na ako para makuha ko na ang gamit ko."** paalam niya rito saka tumalikod na at tinungo ang kwartong inilaan para sa kaniya. 

  
  


\--

_It was a rainy day and I just got to thinking_

_Of how our lives had changed with all the years_

_This room was once alive with all your laughter_

_And when I heard the silence I called you right away._

_Now please don't say a word hear what I say_

_Love me like the first time again_

_Lets pretend its never gonna end_

_For one last night_

_Just hold me in the way you used to do_

_You know, love me like the first time and go._

\--

  
  


**NAGULAT** si Baekhyun ng mabungaran ang may-edad na lalaki sa tapat ng pinto ng bahay niya. Isang linggo na ang nakakaraan ng maghiwalay sila ni Chanyeol at nakabalik siya ng Maynila. Simula noon ay ngayon lang siya lumabas ng tinutuluyan niya dahil pinili niyang magkulong dahil sa pangalawang pagkawasak ng puso niya. Pakiramdam niya ay hindi niya pa kakayaning humarap sa mga tao dahil alam niyang hindi pa siya maayos.

Napatingin siyang muli sa lalaki ng tumikhim ito. Makalipas ang sampung taon ay naroon pa rin ang kumpiyansa ng matanda. Isang beses niya lang itong nakaharap noon, iyon ay ng ma-ospital siya at nawala ang anak niya. Hindi tuloy maiwasang makaramdam ng pait sa dibdib si Baekhyun ng maalala ang nawalay na anak. Hindi niya alam kung kailangan niya rin bang magalit dito dahil sa nangyari dahil ang asawa lang naman nito ang nagbitiw ng masasakit na salita sa kaniya noon. 

**"Ano hong kailangan ninyo?"** tanong niya rito. Kahit naninikip ang dibdib dahil sa pait na nararamdaman ay pinili pa rin niyang igalang ito. 

**"Gusto ko sanang makausap ka, Baekhyun."** mahinahon ang boses nito sa kaniya. Hindi niya kailanman lubos na maisip na darating ang panahon na kakausapin siya ng ganito ng lalaki. 

**"Marami pa ho akong kailangan gawin ngayon, Sir."** tanggi niya at lalabas na lang dapat siya ng bigla itong magsalita. 

**"This is about my wife.."**

Natigilan si Baekhyun ng marinig ang sinabi ng matanda. Awtomatikong nag-echo sa isipan niya ang masasakit na salitang sinabi nito sa kaniya noon. 

Napahinga siya ng malalim saka matatag na hinarap muli si Leandro Park. **"Wala na ho tayong dapat pag-usapan, Sir. Matagal ko na pong tinapos ang koneksyon sa pamilya ninyo."** tatalikod na lang sana siya ulit ng muli itong magsalita. 

**"My wife is dying. Gusto ka niyang makausap. Ito na ang una't huling hihingi ako ng pabor sayo. Alam kong malaki ang naging pagkakamali ng asawa ko sayo..K-kaya please, Baekhyun, just this once..g-ginagawa ko to para sa asawa ko.."** sabi nito sa kaniya. Ramdam niya ang pagsusumamo at pagod sa boses nito.

Napapikit siya ng mariin. Nagtatalo ang puso't isip niya. Ngunit hindi rin kaya ng puso ni Baekhyun ang hirap sa tinig sa ng matanda. Hindi niya kailanman naisip na darating ang araw na hihingi ng pabor sa kaniya isa man sa magulang ni Chanyeol. 

**"Sige. Pagkatapos nito sana huwag ninyo na akong guluhin."** sabi niya dito. 

Nakita niya na tila kumalma ang ekspresyon ng mukha ng tatay ni Chanyeol. Pakiramdam niya ay may kung anong mabigat sa balikat nito ang nawala ng pumayag siya sa kahilingan nito. 

* * *

* * *

**NAKARATING** sila sa penthouse ng hospital na pagmamay-ari ng mga Park. Hindi maiwasang panlamigan ng katawan ni Baekhyun ng tuluyan silang huminto sa tapat ng kwarto kung saan naka-admit ang nanay ni Chanyeol. 

Isang hingang malalim muna bago niya sinundan si Leandro Park sa loob ng hospital room ng asawa nito. Nakita niya si Kassandra Park na nakaratay sa hospital bed nito. Wala na ang aristokratang itsura nito, sa nakalipas na sampung taon ay wala na ang nakakasindak na imahe ng babae. Ang nakikita ni Baekhyun roon ay isang mahina, payat, namumutlang babae na halata ang paghihirap dahil sa sakit. 

**"She was diagnose with leukemia last year. Nasa critical stage na ng malaman namin. Matagal na palang iniinda ng asawa ko ang sakit niya pero hindi man lang niya sinasabi sa amin. She really show to everyone how strong she is kahit nahihirapan na siya.."** kwento ng tatay ni Chanyeol ng tumabi ito sa kaniya habang pinagmamasdan ang mahimbing na natutulog na asawa. 

Napalingon siya dito. **"Sinasabi mo ba sa akin ang lahat ng ito para maawa ako sa asawa mo?"**

Napailing ang matandang lalaki. **"No, sinasabi ko ito sayo para malaman mo na pinaghihirapan na niya ang lahat ng nagawa nniya sayo noon, Baekhyun."**

Maang na napatingin si Baekhyun sa matanda. **"Alam ninyo po ang nangyari sa b-baby ko..?"**

Napayuko ang matanda saka marahang tumango. **"Alam ko ang lahat. Pinagtapat niya sa akin ang lahat ng nangyari ng malaman niyang may malubhang sakit siya.."**

Tila may bara sa lalamunan ni Baekhyun sa pagpipigil na huwag maiyak sa harap nito. Tila agos ng tubig na isa-isang bumuhos ang bawat masasakit na ala-ala kay Baekhyun. Hinding-hindi niya makakalimutan ang araw na iyon. Kasabay ng masasakit na salitang sinabi nito sa kaniya ay ang kasabay ng pagkawala ng dalawang taong mahalaga sa kaniya, ang anak niya at si Chanyeol.

**"Maniwala ka sana na ang kapakanan lang ni Chanyeol noon ang iniisip namin, ang iniisip ng mama niya, kaya niya nagawa ang lahat ng iyon sayo. Nang pinaimbestigahan ka namin at malaman namin ang lihim na pagpapakasal ninyo ni Chanyeol, alam ko kung gaano ka kamahal at kaseryoso ang anak ko sayo. The way he looks at you, ganoong ganoon ko tingnan si Kassandra kaya alam kong kayang-kayang iwan ni Chanyeol ang buhay na mayroon siya para sayo. We were very scared that Chanyeol might forget his dreams and goals because of you. You know, you both were too young back then, ayokong masira ang buhay niya dahil sa mga bigla-biglang desisyon niya dahil sa emosyon niya."**

Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay pangangapusan siya ng hininga dahil sa mga emosyong matagal na niyang tinago sa sulok ng puso niya. 

**"Ginawa ko naman ang gusto ng asawa mo sa huli diba? Kahit mahirap at masakit sa parte ko, kahit kasabay ng pagkawala ng anak namin ay pinili kong iwan si Chanyeol dahil parehas lang tayo ng iniisip ng mga panahong iyon, ayoko ring masira ang pangarap niya ng dahil sa akin.."** hindi na niya mapigilan ang pagpiyok ng boses dahil sa tinitimping iyak. 

Nakita niya ang sakit, lungkot at pagsisisi sa mga mata nito. 

**"Matagal ko ng pinutol ang koneksyon na mayroon ako sa anak ninyo kaya hindi ko alam kung para saan pa at nandito ako ngayon--"**

**"B-Baekhyun.."**

Kapwa sila natigilan ng marinig ang mahina at hirap na boses. Nalingunan nila ang mama ni Chanyeol na gising na habang nakatingin sa kaniya. Ramdam niya ang tila paglamutak sa puso niya ng magtama ang mga mata nila ng babae. 

**"B-baekhyun..i-ikaw na b-ba y-yan..?"** halos hindi na maintindihan ang mga salita nito dahil sa panghihina. 

**"Mahal, huwag ka na munang magsalita. Makakasama sayo yan.."** alo ng asawa nito na mabilis na nilapitan ang asawa.

Si Baekhyun naman ay tila natulos sa kinatatayuan dahil hindi niya alam kung anong dapat maramdaman. Halo-halo ang emosyon niya. Nais niyang magalit sa babaeng nasa harapan niya na naging dahilan kung bakit naging miserable siya ng ilang taon. Ang dahilan kung bakit hanggang ngayon ay hindi niya maging masaya dahil ito ang kumuha ng kaligayahan niya. Ngunit hindi rin maiwasang maawa ni Baekhyun dahil kita niya ang paghihirap sa itsura nito. Kailanman ay hindi sumagi sa isip na makikita niyang magiging ganoon ang ginang. 

Nakita niyang inalalayan ni Leandro ang asawa niyang maupo. Nakita niyang tumingin muli ito sa kaniya. Hindi na niya nakikita roon ang mapagmataas at nanunuring tingin katulad ng huli nilang pagkikita. Ang naiwan na lang roon ay ang lungkot at pagsisisi habang nakatingin sa kaniya. 

**"B-baekhyun.."**

Hindi na niya napigilang mapaiyak ng tawagin pa lang nito ang pangalan niya. Narinig niyang nagpaalam ang asawa nito para bigyan sila ng oras. 

Ilang sandaling katahimikan ang nagdaan sa pagitan nilang dalawa ng ginang ng marinig niyang nagsalita ito. 

**"A-alam k-kong wala akong k-karapatang h-humarap sayo n-ngayon dahil..d-dahil sa m-mga k-kasalanang n-nagawa k-ko sayo, s-sa mga k-kasalanang nagawa k-ko sa inyo ng..n-ng a-anak ko.."**

**"A-alam k-kong h-hindi na a-ako m-magtatagal..p-pero b-bago s-sana a-ako mamatay g-gusto..g-gusto kong h-humingi ng t-tawad s-sayo..h-humihingi a-ako ng t-tawad sa mga n-nagawa at n-nasabi k-ko sa-sayo noon.."** hirap at nanghihinang sabi nito sa kaniya. 

Halos hindi na makahinga ng maayos si Baekhyun dahil sa pag-iyak. Ni sa hinagap ay hindi niya lubos maisip na darating ang araw na ito sa kanila ng magulang ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya kailanman naisip na darating ang araw na hihingi ng kapatawaran ito sa kaniya. 

**"I-ikaw ang dahilan kung bakit..k-kung bakit n-nawala ang a-anak ko..I-ikaw ang d-dahilan kung b-bakit nawala sa akin ang lalaking p-pinakamamahal k-ko. S-sa tingin mo, b-bakit k-kita k-kailangang p-patawarin? Ha? H-hindi m-mo alam kung g-gaano ako n-naging miserable d-dahil sa g-ginawa mo!"** halos hindi na rin maintindihan ang bawat sinasabi ni Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang pag-iyak. 

**"I-i'm s-sorry b-baekhyun..A-alam ng Diyos na b-buong buhay kong dinala sa k-konsensiya ko na a-ako ang d-dahilan ng pagkamatay ng anak n-ninyo ni C-Chanyeol--"**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MAMA?!"**

Kapwa sila nagulat at pakiramdam niya nalaglag ang puso niya ng makita ang namumulang si Chanyeol na nakatayo sa pintuan ng kwarto ng mama niya. Nasa likod nito ay ang tatay nito na mukhang pinipigilan ang anak na makapasok.

Pakiramdam niya ay huminto ang pagtibok ng puso niya ng makita ang galit na ekspresyon ng mukha nito na nakatingin sa nanay nito. Nakita naman niya si Mrs. Park na lalong namutla dahil sa takot. Siya man din ay natakot dahil sa madilim na ekspresyon ng binata.

**"WHAT!? TELL ME! ANONG SINASABI NINYONG KAYO ANG DAHILAN NG PAGKAMATAY NG ANAK NAMIN NI BAEKHYUN!?"** kita niya ang magkahalong sakit at galit sa mga mata nito.

**"Chanyeol, anak..makakasama sa mama mo ang--"**

**"What!? Don't tell me you know this too, Papa!?"** galit na baling ni Chanyeol sa tatay nito.

Nakita niyang malungkot na napaiwas ng tingin at napayuko ang papa niya dahil dito.

**"Tangina!"**

**"C-Chanyeol.."** hindi niya mapigilang awat dito kaya napatingin ito sa kaniya. 

**"I want to know the truth now..Please, tell me the truth, Baekhyun. Ano pa ang mga hindi ko alam?"** pagsusumamong sabi ni Chanyeol.

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa nanay ni Chanyeol na patuloy lang sa pag-iyak na inaalo naman ng asawa nito. Tumingin ito sa kaniya at marahang tumango na tila ba binibigay na sa kaniya ang lahat ng karapatang sabihin ang totoong nangyari sampung taon na ang nakakaraan. 

Huminga siya ng malalim saka lakas loob na kinwento ang katotohanan. 

* * *

* * *

**PAKIRAMDAM** ni Chanyeol ay nawasak ng paulit-ulit ang puso niya habang nakikinig sa mga kwento ni Baekhyun sa kaniya. Ramdam niya ang pait, galit at sakit sa puso niya habang nakatingin sa umiiyak na si Baekhyun na matapang na kinekwento ang nangyari sampung taon na ang nakakaraan. 

**"P-pumunta s-siya noon sa bahay at s-sinabing layuan kita..K-kasi h-hindi ako ang n-nararapat p-para sayo..iyon d-din ang araw na nakunan ako at n-nawala a-ang b-baby n-natin..p-pero a-alam ko naman na h-hindi s-sinasadya ng mama mo yun..w-walang may gusto sa n-nangyari, Chanyeol.."** garalgal ang boses na kwento ni Baekhyun. Kinwento na niya ang buong nangyari pati na rin ang pagbalik ng nanay nito sa kaniya at prinesyuhan siya para tuluyan ng iwan ang anak nito. 

Lalong nanikip ang dibdib ni Chanyeol habang naririnig ang bawat kwento ni Baekhyun. Hindi iyon ang pinamukha ni Baekhyun sa kaniya ng araw na iwan siya nito. Ang buong akala niya ay tuluyan na itong napagod sa kanilang dalawa kaya pinasya nitong iwanan na siya. Kaya nga hindi na niya hinabol pa si Baekhyun kahit halos magkandasira-sira na ang buhya niya simula ng iwan siya nito. Ngunit hindi ibig sabihin niyon ay hindi niya lihim na pinagmasdan ang binata sa malayo. Ilang beses rin niyang sinubaybayan ang binata. Ilang beses na halos makalimutan niya ang sarili at nais na maglumuhod dito para lang bumalik si Baekhyun sa kaniya. Pero ang lahat ng iyon ay hindi niya ginawa, sapat ng makita niyang maayos ito at unti-unting natutupad ang mga pangarap na maging okay siya. Hindi niya kailanman naisip na mismong mga magulang niya ang magiging dahilan kung bakit muntik ng masira ang buhay niya. Hindi niya lubos maisip na ang mga ito ang sisira ng kaligayahan niya. Saksi ang mga ito kung paano siya naging miserable ng iwan siya ni Baekhyun ngunit nagsawalang-kibo ang mga ito. 

**"All these years pinaniwala ninyo ko sa kasinungalingan? Hindi kayo nag-abalang sabihin sa akin ang totoo kahit alam ninyo muntik ng masira ang buhay ko ng iwan ako ni Baekhyun!?"** may panunumbat na asik ni Chanyeol sa mga magulang. 

**"P-patawarin mo ko anak..I just w-want the best f-for you--"**

**"The best for me!? Iniisip mo ba talaga ang makakabuti para sa akin, mama!? O iniisip mo lang kung anong sasabihin sa inyo ng ibang tao dahil si Baekhyun ang minahal ko!?"**

Napayuko ang mama niya.

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol, pilit na pinapakalma ang sarili. **"Wala kayong pakialam sa kung anong makakabuti sa akin..dahil kung talagang iniisip ninyo yun..alam ninyo na si Baekhyun lang ang makakapagpasaya sa akin!"**

**"Buong buhay ko ginawa ko ang lahat para maging proud at masaya kayo. Si Baekhyun lang..Si B-baekhyun lang ang h-hiniling ko s-sa i-inyo diba?..pero pati iyon p-pinagkait ninyo sa akin. Ngayon..n-ngayon ninyo sabihin sa aking iniisip ninyo lang ang makakabuti sa akin!?"** puno ng sakit at hinanakit ang tinig ni Chanyeol habang nakaharap sa mga magulang nito. 

Tahimik lang si Baekhyun habang patuloy na umiiyak. Hindi niya kayang tingnan si Chanyeol at makita ang sakit sa mga mata nito dahil doble ang sakit na nararamdaman niya.

Narinig niyang marahas na huminga si Chanyeol. **"Simula sa araw na ito, hinding-hindi ko na hahayaang hadlangan ninyo ang kaligayahan ko.."**

Napaangat ng tingin si Baekhyun at napatingin sa binata saka matatag na nakatingin sa mga magulang nito. Kita ang determinasyon sa mukha nito. Maging ang mga magulang nito ay hindi kaagad nakahuma ng lumapit si Chanyeol sa kaniya at hinawakan ng mahigpit ang kamay niya. 

**"C-Chan--"**

**"Aalis na kami."** matatag na sabi nito sa mga magulang saka walang sabi-sabing hinila siya palabas ng kwarto ng mama nito. 

Halos hindi siya makaagapay sa bilis ng paglalakad ng binata. Nagulat pa siya ng bigla siyang isandal nito sa pader pagkaliko nila sa kaliwang pasilyo na hindi daanan ng tao. 

Napapikit ito ng mariin at pinagdikit ang noo nilang dalawa. Tila ba sa ganoong paraan ay kakalma ito. 

**"C-Chan--"**

**"B-bakit h-hindi mo sinabi? B-bakit pinaniwala m-mo kong h-hindi m-mo na ako m-mahal?"** halata ang tampo at sakit sa boses ng binata. 

Tumulo ang luha niya ng mariin niyang pinikit ang mga mata. Sa nanginginig na kamay ay pilit niyang hinaplos ang mukha ng binata at mapait na napangiti. 

**"K-kasi masyadong k-kitang mahal..m-mahal na mahal kita k-kaya ayokong makitang n-nahihirapan ka..O-okay lang k-kung nagsakripisyo ako noon..p-para yun s-sayo..k-kasi mahal na mahal kita.."**

**"Sa tingin mo ba hindi ako nahihirapan ngayon? All these years I was miserable when you left me, Baekhyun. All these years kahit naging doktor na ako at natupad na ang mga pangarap ko hindi ko pa rin magawang maging masaya kasi wala ka sa tabi ko. Pakiramdam ko ang laki ng kulang sa pagkatao ko ng mawala ka..Kasi wala na ang kaisa-isang taong gusto kong pag-alayan ng lahat ng tagumpay na mayroon ako ngayon.."** namumula na ang mga mata ni Chanyeol dahil sa patuloy na pag-iyak. 

Mapait na napangiti si Baekhyun sa lalaki. Sa kabila ng sakit na nararamdaman niya ay buong puso niyang tiningnan ang lalaki. **"M-masaya ako..m-masaya na akong alam kong m-minahal mo ko, Chanyeol--"**

**"Pero mahal pa rin kita! Mahal na mahal pa rin kita Baekhyun!!"** may gigil na sabi nito sa kaniya.

**"But you're getting married, Chan. Hindi ko maatim na manakit ng ibang tao para lang sa kaligayahan ko.."**

Naramdaman niyang hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang magkabilang pisngi niya para magtama ang mga mata nila. **"So, ayos lang ang kaligayahan natina ng masakripisyo? For once, piliin mo naman ang kaligayahan mo, Baek. Please, Baek..for once, iparamdam mo naman sa akin na pinipili mo ko..piliin mo naman ang tayo.."**

Kahit labag sa loob ay kumalas siya sa pagkakahawak kay Chanyeol. Kahit pilit ay tipid niyang binigyan ng masuyong ngiti si Chanyeol. **"Tapos na ang kwento nating dalawa, Chan. Kahit masakit, matagal ko ng tinanggap na matagal na walang tayo. Ikakasal ka na. Ako, ipagpapatuloy ko ang pangarap ko. Sapat na sa aking malaman na minahal mo ako at hindi ka na galit sa ginawa kong pang-iiwan ko sayo noon. Let's all put the past behind us. I just want you to be happy, Chan."**

Nakita niyang tumiim ang bagang ni Chanyeol at muling nalaglag ang luha sa pisngi nito saka maluwag na pinakawalan ang pagkakahawak sa kamay at balikat niya. Pakiramdam niya ay may kung anong nawala sa pagkatao niya ng tuluyang magkaroon sila ng distansiya ng binata. 

**"Hahayaan mo kong magpakasal kay Jinah?"**

Kahit nasasaktan ay pinilit niyang patatagin ang ekspresyon ng mukha. **"Iyon ang tamang gawin."**

Nanatili lang na nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kaniya ng bahagya siyang dumistansiya dito. Kasabay ng pagkirot ng puso niya ay matatag na hinarap niya ang binata. **"Katulad ng dati, simula ngayon huwag mo na akong hahanapin. Kalimutan mo na ako. Huwag mo na rin akong pipigilan..G-goodbye, Chanyeol.."** pagkasabi niya ay mabilis na siyang lumayo at tumalikod.

Kahit hirap at nanghihina ang mga tuhod ay pinilit niyang patatagin ang sariling hindi lingunin ang binata.

Sinundan lang ni Chanyeol ang papalayong pigura ni Baekhyun saka pagak na natawa at napasabunot sa ulo. 

**"Lagi mo na lang akong iniiwan.."** usal niya dito hanggang sa mawala na ito sa paningin niya. 

_'But I won't let you do that again. Not this time.'_

Nagpakawala siya ng marahas na buntung-hininga saka kinuha ang cellphone sa bulsa ng cellphone niya. 

_'Jinah, let's meet tonight. Let's talk.'_

Pagkatapos niyang ipadala ang mensaheng iyon sa dalaga ay hinanap niya ang numero ng taong makakatulong sa problema niya ngayon. 

_Attorney Junmyeon Kim._

**"Jun, iatras mo ang annulment case ko. Hindi na ako makikipaghiwalay."**

Pagkatapos ng tawag na iyon ay saka lang muli nakahinga ng maayos si Chanyeol. Ilang sandali niyang kinalma ang sarili saka nagdesisyong bumalik sa kwarto ng nanay niya. 

Hinding-hindi na niya hahayaang makalagpas pa ang pagkakataong ito para sa kanilang dalawa ni Baekhyun. This time, gagawin niya ang lahat para sa kaligayan nilang dalawa ng binata. 

* * *

* * *

**NAPAHAWAK** si Chanyeol sa kaliwang pisngi ng maramdaman niya ang sakit ng sampal ni Jinah. Well, he deserves it. Kulang pa nga iyon kumpara sa sakit na binigay niya sa dalaga. Napahiya rin ang pamilya nito dahil sa pag-atras niya sa engagement nilang dalawa. Ilang linggo rin siyang pinagtaguan nito at ayaw makipag-usap sa kaniya. They were arranged marriage. Kilala rin ang pamilya ng mga Lim dahil sa hospitals ng mga ito, pinagkasundo silang dalawa ng mga magulang nila para mag-merge na ang dalawang hospitals na pagmamay-ari ng mga pamilya nila. Pumayag siya sa kasunduan kahit labag sa kalooban niya dahil iyon rin ang panahon na nalaman nila ang malubhang sakit ng mama niya. Iyon ang hiling nito sa kaniya bago pa man daw ito mawala sa mundo.

Speaking of his mother, pagkatapos ng naging engkwentro nilang lahat dalawang linggo na ang nakakalipas ay pilit pa ring kinukuha ng mga magulang niya ang loob niya. Alam niyang galit pa rin siya sa paglilihim ng mga ito sa kaniya pero gusto na rin niyang makalaya sa mapait na nakaraan kung kaya pinatawad na rin niya ang mga magulang. Kita naman sa mga ito ang labis na pagsisisi dahil sa kasalanan ng mga ito sa kanila ni Baekhyun. Sa huli ay pumayag na ang mga ito sa relasyon nila ni Baekhyun ng masinsinan niyang inamin sa mga magulang na mahal pa rin niya ang binata. Ito pa nga ang kumausap sa mga Lim para ayusin ang gusot na ginawa ng pamilya nila ng nagdesisyon siyang iurong na ang kasal nilang dalawa. 

Hindi niya kakayaning maikasal sa babaeng hindi niya mahal. Mabait si Jinah pero hindi kailanman malalagpasan nito ang nararamdaman niya para kay Baekhyun. Hindi na niya hahayaang lumagpas na naman ang pagkakataon para sumaya silang dalawa ng binata. Tama na ang pagsasakripisyo nila. Panahon na siguro para isipin naman nila ang makakapagpaligaya sa kanilang dalawa. 

Kinuha niya ang cellphone para tawagan ang manager nitong si Jongdae. Nakuha niya ang number nito sa abogado niyang si Junmyeon. Pagkatapos niyang masabi ang lahat kay Jinah ay plano na niyang puntahan si Baekhyun pero patay ang cellphone nito.

**"Hello? Is this Jongdae? This is Chanyeol, kasama mo ba si Baekhyun ngayon?"** kaagad na bungad niya sa kabilang linya ng sumagot ang manager nito.

**"Ha? Ah, hindi. Supposedly promo launching ng album niya kasi hindi na niya tinuloy eh.."**

**"Ha? May ideya ka ba kung nasaan siya, Jongdae? Please, I badly need to talk to him."** may pagsusumamo sa tinig na sabi niya dito.

**"Sorry Chanyeol pero hindi rin sinabi sa akin ni Baekhyun kung san siya pupunta ngayon. Pero sasabihan kita agad kapag kinontak niya ako."**

Napabuga siya ng hangin. Napapikit ng mariin. Biglang sumakit ang ulo sa pag-iisip kung nasaan naglagi ang binata.

_Shit, Baekhyun, nasan ka ba?_

**"Sige. Salamat Jongdae.."** sabi niya dito saka nagpaalam na sa lalaki.

Napalinga-linga siya sa paligid habang nakasakay sa kotse niya sa pag-asang makikita ang binata. Napabuntung-hininga na lang siya at wala sa loob na binuhay ang radio ng sasakyan para kumalma at makapag-isip.

_"..and our next song is from his new release album, Ikaw pa rin..let's listen together and fell in love to his magical voice, from our very own multi-talented singer..Baekhyun Byun.."_

Napatigil si Chanyeol at napatingin sa radyo. Nilakasan niya ang volume ng magsimula ng pumailanlang ang boses ng lalaking ilang linggo rin niyang pinanabikang makita.

_Alam kong ako yung lumayo_

_Walang karapatang magreklamo_

_Ngunit bumabalik pa rin_

_Ang nakaraang parang kahapon_

_Paumanhin_

_'Di ko sinadya_

_Na lumisan na lang_

_Kung papayagan mong tayo'y bumalik_

_Sa huling tagpuan natin_

_'Di papalampasin ang pagkakataong sabihing_

_"Pagtapos ng lahat, ikaw pa rin_

_Lumisan ang lahat, ikaw pa rin"_

Hindi niya alam kung bakit tila tinambol ang puso niya ng marinig ang kantang iyon.

Magbabakasali siya.

Binuhay na niya ang makina ng kotse at tiyak ang lugar na tatahakin habang pumapailanlang pa rin ang malamyos na tinig ni Baekhyun.

_Tagpuan natin._

Ang tagpuan kung saan nagsimula at magsisimula muli ang lahat.

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  


**MAPAIT** na napangiti si Baekhyun ng matapos ang bagong kantang sinulat. Sa mga kanta na lang niya ipapahiwatig kay Chanyeol ang totoong nararamdaman. Mula noon hanggang ngayon, hanggang muse at paksa na lang ito sa mga likhang kanta niya. Sa mga kanta na lang niya mabubuo at papangarapin na may happy ending silang dalawa ng binata. 

Ito ang huling kantang nabuo niya na kasama sa bagong album na ni-release niya ngayon. Hindi katulad ng mga nagdaang album launching niya, ngayon ay hindi na siya nagkaroon ng album promotion. Pinili na lang niyang humingi ng bakasyon kay Jongdae para makapag-isip-isip. Gusto niyang makapagpahinga kahit papaano dahil pakiramdam niya ubos na ubos siya dahil sa mga nangyari ng nagdaang mga linggo. 

_Ikaw Pa Rin._

Of course, lahat naman ng kantang gawa niya ay patungkol lahat kay Chanyeol. Lahat ng mga pinagdaanan nila, lahat ng nararamdaman niya, maging ang kwento nilang dalawa, lahat iyon ay dinadaan na lang niya kanta. Dahil alam naman niyang hindi na siya mabibigyan ng pagkakataon na maibalik muli ang dati. 

Pinalaya na niya si Chanyeol. Panahon na rin siguro para palayain niya ang sarili.

Kaya heto siya ngayon, tuluyan ng iiwanan ang nakaraan at mga ala-ala ni Chanyeol sa kung saan nagsimula ang lahat. 

Pumatak ang luha ni Baekhyun ng makita ang kahon ng singsing kung saan naroon ang wedding ring nila ng binata. Lumipas man ang mahabang panahon ay iningat-ingatan niya iyon. Marahil para sa kaniya ito ang pinakamahalagang kayamanan na mayroon siya, dahil nakapaloob roon ang wagas na pangako at pag-ibig nilang dalawa para sa isa't isa. 

Kinuha niya ang gitara saka pinatugtog ulit ang bagong gawang kanta ng bigla siyang napahinto ng makarinig ng kaluskos sa di kalayuan. Mabilis siyang napatayo at naging alerto. 

Pagkalingon niya ay ganoon na lang ang panlalaki ng mata niya ng makita ang lalaking ilang linggo rin niyang hindi nakita. 

**"Bakit mo tinigil ang pagkanta mo? Sorry, naistorbo ba kita?"** tanong nito sa kaniya. 

Napakunut-noo at napamaang siya. _Deja vu?_

Wala sa loob na napatingin siya sa itsura nito at suot ng binata. Simpleng sweatshirt at cargo pants lang ang suot nito. 

Dahil sa narinig ay awtomatikong nalaglag ang mga luha niya. Mabilis niyang napagtanto ang ginagawa ng binata. Ginaya nito ang unang pagkakataon na nagkita sila dito mismo sa talampasan. 

**"Bakit ka umiiyak?"** taka ngunit puno ng pag-aalalang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya

**"B-bakit ka n-nandito? Engagement party ninyo ni Jinah diba?"** may kirot sa pusong tanong niya dito. Naging balita ang formal engagement ng dalawa dahil kilala ang dalawang pamilya sa alta-sosyedad. Kaya rin nandito si Baekhyun dahil alam niyang tuluyan ng nawala ang pagkakataon niyang makasama at magkaroon sila ng pangalawang pagkakataon ni Chanyeol.

Nagkibit-balikat lang ang binata. **"Wala ng engagement paty. Hindi na matutuloy ang kasal.."**

Tumulo ang luha niya dahil sa narinig. May pag-asang umuusbong sa puso niya lalo ng makita niya ang paraan ng pagtingin ng binata sa kaniya. Naroon ang pagsuyo sa mga mata nito habang nakatingin sa kaniya.

Napalunok siya. **"W-why..?"**

Tiningnan siya ng diretso ni Chanyeol. **"Kasi ayokong magpakasal sa taong hindi ko mahal. Kasi ayokong pakawalan na naman ang pagkakataon na makasama ang taong totoong mahal ko. Kasi ayokong maduwag na naman..baka kasi mawala na ng tuluyan ang pagkakataon naming dalawa kapag pinalagpas ko pa ito."**

Nanginig ang mga labi ni Baekhyun dahil sa tinitimping paghagulgol. Sapat na ang mga salitang iyon. Sapat na ang halos pagtatapat nito para tuluyang bumaha ng saya ang puso niya.

Narinig niyang bumuga ng malalim na hangin si Chanyeol saka tiningnan ang paligid. **"I owned this place. Binili ko ang lupang to."**

Napamaang siya saka napatingin dito.

**"Binili ko ang lupang to ng magsimula na akong kumita bilang doktor. Nangako kasi ako noon sa isang tao na bibilhin ko ang lupang to at dito kami ikakasal at bubuo ng pamilya. Natupad ko na ang mga pangarap at pangako ko sa kaniya..pero may kulang pa rin."** sabi nito sa kaniya. 

Kahit hirap magsalita dahil nananakit ang lalamunan sa kakaiyak at nagawa pa rin niyang magtanong. **"Ano?"**

Tiningnan siya ni Chanyeol. **"Hinid 'ano' kung hindi sino. Siya. Siya na lang ang kulang para makumpleto na ang mga pangarap namin noon.."** masuyo ang tinig na saad ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Bakas ang pamumula at kislap sa mata nito na nagbabadya na ring maiyak anumang oras.

Dahil sa narinig ay tuluyan ng pinakawalan ni Baekhyun ang hagulgol. Hagulgol ng halo-halong emosyon. Mas lalong lumakas ang pag-iyak niya ng maramdaman niya ang paglapit ni Chanyeol sa kaniya at ang mahigpit na hawak nito sa mga kamay niya.

**"Ikaw na lang ang kulang, Baek..magiging buo na ako."**

**"I-I'm s-sorry..I'-im sorry yeol..n-natakot kasi ako..s-sorry..m-mahal kita..m-mahal na mahal kita--"**

**"Sshh..sapat ng marinig ko na mahal mo pa rin ako. Mahal na mahal pa rin kita."**

Napaangat ng tingin si Baekhyun. **"M-mahal mo pa rin ako? K-kahit iniwan k-kita noon?"**

Napangiti si Chanyeol saka hinaplos ang pisngi niya. **"Wala namang nagbago. Ikaw pa rin. After those years, it's you, it's always been you, Baek. Pinakawalan man kita noon. Maaaring napagod pansamantala ang puso ko pero alam ng Diyos na ni minsan hindi ako napagod at nagsisi na ikaw ang minahal ko, Baekhyun. Mula noon hanggang ngayon, ikaw ang paulit-ulit na pipiliin ng puso ko. Pinapangako ko na simula sa araw na to, hinding-hindi ko na bibitawan ang mga kamay mo, mahal ko. Mamahalin kita ng buong-buo, hanggang sa magdesisyon ang langit na kunin ang huling hininga ko."** may luha at puno ng pagmamahal na sambit ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

Napangiti siya habang umiiyak saka mahigpit na niyakap ang binata habang paulit-ulit na sinasambit ang _'patawad'_ at _'mahal na mahal kita'_. Kapwa umiiyak at hilam sa luha ang mga mata ngunit hindi na iyon dahil sa sakit, pait at pangungulila kung hindi dahil sa sobrang saya at naguumapaw na pagmamahal nila sa isa't isa.

Ilang sandali pa ng kapwa kumalma na sila ay bahagyang humiwalay si Chanyeol sa kaniya saka kinuha ang kahon sa bulsa nito. Nakita niya ang wedding ring nito.

**"Tuparin na natin ang pangako natin sa isa't isa. This time, wala ng iwanan hanggang sa pagtanda? Let's renew our vow again, Baekhyun."**

Napakunut-noo siya. **"Renew? Diba annulled na ang kasal natin?"**

**"Hindi ko tinuloy. Kahit isipin lang, hindi ko kaya na mapapawalang-bisa ang kasal nating dalawa. Kaya heto ako ngayon, saksi ang lugar na ito kung saan nagsimula ang lahat..Please spend your lifetime with me, Baek?"**

Isang matamis na ngiti ang sinagot ni Baekhyun. **"Yes, Chan. I'll marry you. Paulit-ulit na ikaw ang pipiliin kong pakasalan at mahalin.."** sabi ni Baekhyun saka napatawa dahil sa wagas na ligayang nararamdaman. Gumanti ng yakap si Chanyeol sa kaniya. Pagkatapos niyon ay muling nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata saka nito siniil ang mga labi niya na puno ng pagmamahal at pagsuyo.

Sa wakas, sa tagal man ng taong nagdaan at nasayang..sa huli, muli nilang natagpuan ang isa't isa. Sisimulan nila ang panibagong mga bukas na magkawak-kamay. Wala ng puwang ang takot sa mga puso dahil sapat na ang pagmamahal nila sa isa't isa para harapin ang lahat ng iyon.

**= = W A K A S = =**

_**[nawa'y nagustuhan ninyo ang kwento. gusto ko sanang maglagay ng bonus part kaso baka sobrang boring na huhu..ang tagal ko ring nahinto dahil busy ako. pasensiya na kung sobang boring, ang gulo ganyan..ang daming mali huhu..kung may hindi ako nasagot sa kwento, maaari ninyo kong padalhan ng mensahe, magkwentuhan tayo. kung sino man ang mapadpad at mabasa ang kwentong ito, nawa'y maniwala tayo na kayang maghintay ng totoong pag-ibig. handa rin itong magpatawad. nawa'y piliin nating maging pag-ibig at mabuting tao <3]** _

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Salamat sa oras mo :) kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
